The Museum Thief
by BabsLevy
Summary: Brooklyn 'Bonnie' Clyde is notorious for robbing museums. She recently gets offered a large amount of money to acquire the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, but was never told the effects the tablet really had. So when she gets trapped in a box with these statues and the tablet you could imagine how surprised she'd be. Will she help Larry save his friends? Or join the ranks of evil? During BOTS
1. Chapter 1

**I'm super sad that the Night at the Museum series is over! D: **

**In honor of such an event I decided to write this fanfic, starting off in Battle of the Smithsonian.**

**Please, Read&Review, Fav&Follow and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Brooklyn Clyde, you're a History major at New York University, interned at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Museum of Modern Art, New-York Historical Society, and plan on interning at the Museum of the City of New York in the future. You know American History like it's the back of your hand." Mr. McPhee placed the resume back on his desk, a grin of absolute joy splayed on his face. "I don't see why I shouldn't choose you, you seem like one of our most promising interns, yet! …Well, welcome aboard, Ms. Clyde."<p>

The 5' 10" brunette, sitting on the other side of McPhee's desk, smiled brightly, her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement, as any eager student would.

"Please, call me Bonnie." The girl insisted.

"Bonnie?" Mr. McPhee tested the name out for himself. "Little odd for the name Brooklyn, isn't it?"

Brooklyn let out a light giggle, "I know, it was a nickname from grade school that just stuck, wouldn't you believe?"

"Bonnie Clyde," Mr. McPhee chuckled. "Like the thieves Bonnie and Clyde."

Brooklyn's grin faltered for only a split second before she restored the pleasant smile on her face.

"Yes, exactly."

_"__In other news, it has just come to our attention that the break in last week at the New York Historical Society has resulted in the stealing of multiple priceless art pieces-"_ Mr. McPhee's gaze turned to the small television in his office that he forgot to turn off. He quickly reached for the remote and turned the news off.

"Terribly sorry about that," Mr. McPhee said before clearing his throat. "An awful tragedy that is, isn't it?"

"It is indeed." Brooklyn agreed, obviously unparsed by this news.

"Anyways, let's see," Mr. McPhee opened a small black binder next to his elbow and fingered through it quickly. "I actually have a job you could do tonight, if you don't mind."

"The sooner the better, sir." Brooklyn piped up happily.

"That's the can-do attitude we need around here!" Mr. McPhee slammed the binder closed and stood up from his desk. Brooklyn quickly stood up along with him and met his outstretched hand with hers. "I need you to document and inventory the incoming and out going collections. We have a most of our collection leaving to be stored in the archives of the Smithsonian and have some new technology moving in. Here's the list of the collections, I'll need you to follow the men moving the collection and make sure all of the exhibits are there before they leave in the morning."

Brooklyn took the list from the curator and nodded eagerly. "Right-o, sir. Is there anything else I should be aware of before I get to work?"

Mr. McPhee started to stuff files into his satchel as he replied to her, "Ah, yes, actually, I'll need you to keep the loading dock open so the movers can get to the trucks faster. Don't worry about closing it, the night guard will do that."

"Fantastic." Brooklyn tucked the piece of paper away and shook the man's hand once again. "I'll get started right away, sir."

"Great," Mr. McPhee led the way out of his office. "Let me know if you need anything."

Brooklyn nodded and turned to the large wooden boxes. She examined the opened boxes as she began checking things off on the paper, one of the more boring tasks she's had to do, but it was something.

Out of the corner of her eye she took notice of Mr. McPhee speaking with a man with thick dark hair and a dark suit. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow; she recognized the man's face as the one of Larry Daley, the CEO of Daley devices.

A sudden buzzing noise erupted in Brooklyn's pocket. She flinched, surprised, and quickly snuck off to take the call.

"Gio." Brooklyn whispered harshly. "What the hell."

"You in yet, babe?"

Brooklyn sighed, "Yea, yea I am. Don't worry about anything, I got this all under control."

"What name did you give 'em this time?" he asked.

"Bonnie Clyde." Brooklyn smirked to herself. "He thought it was the most hilarious thing too."

She could hear Gio's laugh loud and clear on the other line.

"Alright, I'm just about to meet the buyers for those art pieces we nabbed last week." Gio informed his partner. "You sure you can get that tablet on your own? This Cecil guy seemed like he'd give what ever it takes to get his hands on it."

"I told you, Gio, I got this." Brooklyn muttered as she wandered up to the Egyptian exhibit. Down the hallway was the piece of art she had been meaning to get all along. She knew she couldn't go for it yet, she had to make sure the coast was clear first and she had a clear get away.

"Alright, babe," Gio said. "Good luck."

Brooklyn hung up her phone and huffed, "Yea, like I'll need it."

She quickly turned tail and headed back to the loading dock to open the doors. As she opened the doors the movers quickly greeted her as they rushed in and started to gather the boxes. Brooklyn watched as the crew did their job and she marked off the last box on her list.

As the crew worked on loading the boxes into the giant crate Brooklyn snuck away once again. She planned on nabbing the tablet while the crew was at work in hopes they would be blamed for her antics.

She finally came upon the Egyptian exhibit, and just as she turned to walk down the hallway something caught her eye.

Well, something that wasn't there caught her eye.

The tablet.

It was gone.

"Shit." Brooklyn cursed and made a run back to the loading dock. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

The case was still open and filled with the crates of the out going collections. It must have accidentally gotten put in one of the boxes.

Brooklyn lifted herself into the case and ducked behind one of the boxes. She slid the case open, only to find Sacagawea, no tablet.

The next box.

No tablet.

Next one.

No tablet.

"Come on!" Brooklyn hissed under her breath as she sifted through the Styrofoam peanuts, only finding little cowboy figurines.

_SLAM!  
><em>Brooklyn whirled around; the doors had been closed and locked…

With her still inside.

"SHIT!" Brooklyn shouted this time. She was screwed. So freaking screwed.

Brooklyn ran up to the doors, slamming her fists on the metal. "Hey! Hey! Anyone out there?!"

She came to a quick conclusion that no one could hear her and decided not to waste her breath, for all she knew she might need it.

"Well, this is gonna be awhile." She muttered. "Might as well keep looking."

Two hours into the trip Brooklyn took notice of the change of mobility, they were flying now, and she had an awful feeling in her stomach that she'd have a hard time explaining to her partner how she got stuck in Washington D.C.

Brooklyn grabbed one of the last small boxes under the miniatures and opened it.

"HA!" Brooklyn cheered. The damn monkey was clinging to the tablet…. why was the monkey clinging to the tablet?

She reached into the box to take the tablet, but the monkey was stuck to it. Her eyebrows furrowed as she grasped one hand to the monkey and the other to the tablet, determined to separate the two, but it wouldn't budge.

Brooklyn glared at the monkey for a moment in hopes that it would just fall off. She didn't want to be seen carrying both the tablet and the monkey out in the open. Why wouldn't the damn thing just let go!?

All of a sudden the monkey's eyes glazed over. Brooklyn blinked repeatedly. Did the thing just blink?

She narrowed her eyes once more and brought the monkey closer to her face.

"What the-"

The monkey looked up at Brooklyn and screeched at the tops of it's lungs. Brooklyn dropped the monkey and tablet like a hot rock and screamed in terror.

"WHAT THE FU-"

All at once the other statues in the other boxes burst from the cases and the shouting and screaming ensued. Brooklyn whirled around in circles, taking in the beings in the box as best she could, trying to make sense of it all.

Evidently, it was just too overwhelming.

Brooklyn let out one last scream, silencing everyone, and she blacked out.

Sacagawea went to the fallen stranger's aide, leaving the others to look on.

"Ok, who the hell is that?" Jed shouted from his box.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, since I haven't watched the movie in awhile, I'm reading the original script for the movie. If anything is a little different from the actual movie, sorry! I added the certain scenes that I remembered, but everything else is from the script.**

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brooklyn blinked her eyes repeatedly attempting to make sense of what was happening. Her vision was blurry and there were sounds of shouts and screeching coming from inside the box. As Brooklyn's sight was finally restored to her she realized she was on the ground, surrounded by shouting beings that were supposed to be statues.<p>

Supposed to be statues.

There were talking statues.

The thief quickly sat up and was met with the concerned face of the one and only Sacagawea.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Brook blinked.

"Uh…yes?" she offered. She wasn't exactly sure she was actually ok. She was trying to remember if she took something the day of the interview.

Sacagawea smiled softly, though her eyes glanced toward the doors of the box. Brooklyn followed her gaze, hearing the faint shouts of some foreign language on the other side.

"What's going on?" Brooklyn stood up with the help of the wax figure. "Well…I get I'm probably hallucinating so don't even try explaining," she quickly gestured to the statues that were currently living and breathing. "This to me, but, uh, what's with the shouting?"

Sacagawea gave Brooklyn a sympathetic smile, but shook her head as if to state she had no idea either.

"Well, then, if you don't mind me, I'm getting the hell out of here." Brooklyn said as she rolled up her sleeves and pushed passed the Neanderthals to get to the doors.

"Move it or lose it," she snapped.

"Hey! What in the heck do you think you're doin' She-Hulk!"  
>Brooklyn frowned and looked around for the source of the rude man.<p>

"Down here, tall, dark, and annoying."

Her hazel eyes made contact with what was a cowboy miniature. The sassy asshole instantly got on her nerves…but she couldn't help think it was freaking amusing.

"What's it to you, short stack?" Brooklyn's eyes writhed with mirth.

"If you plan on breakin' out of this tin can I want in!" The cowboy snapped.

"Got a hot date with a Polly Pocket?" Brooklyn's voice oozed with sarcasm.

The cowboy looked completely taken aback by the rude forwardness of the thief… but he couldn't help but notice his eyes sparkle at the new challenge.

"Alright, fellas," Brooklyn rolled her shoulders and narrowed her eyes at the thick doors. "Stand back."

She counted down from three in her head before rushing the doors, slamming her shoulder into it. She shoved all of her weight into the doors and after a few seconds of holding her breath, the door slowly opened… but it wasn't her doing.

Someone was opening the door from the other side.

Brooklyn paused and pulled herself away from the door. A sliver of a crack opened, revealing light, causing her to squint, but she leaned further in, which she instantly regretted. A large pointy spear shoved its way through, narrowly missing Brooklyn's head, and jamming itself between the two doors.

"Shit!" Brooklyn ducked away and moved her way further back into the case. "What the hell is this?!"

"I don't know about you, Eiffel Tower, but I'm gonna get help." The cowboy disappeared from Brooklyn's sight. Not that she actually cared where the figurine went; she just didn't want to get her head speared.

There were loud shouts of some foreign language outside the box. What language was it? Spanish?

"Hey!" Brooklyn shouted. "Who's out there? Let me out dammit!"

"I am Kahmunrah! Great king of the great kings, he who makes the crocodile tremble in fear…The great am what I am, which I assure you sounds better in Egyptian. Now, hand over that tablet."

Brooklyn glanced over her shoulder at the monkey holding the tablet, the tablet that she still needed, and then turned back to the crack in the door.

"Yea, no." Brooklyn said. "Not gonna happen, common ramen."

"_Kahmunrah_." The man snapped.

"Guzuntight." Brooklyn replied.

The little monkey jumped up to Brooklyn's shoulder and stood there with his hips thrusted forward. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at the little animal.

Then it happened…

It started to pee on the Egyptian guards.

"Ha!" Brooklyn cheered. She glanced up at the monkey on her shoulder and frowned. "Ya know, if you weren't such a little dick I'd adopt you."

There was a silent muttering then suddenly the shouting started up again and what sounded like the angry cursing of the little cowboy. The little figure was thrown back into the crate; Brooklyn luckily caught him before he hit anything.

"You enjoy the flight, Styrofoam peanut?" Brooklyn grinned.

"The names Jededaiah, ya moth-"

Silence.

In that second everything was silent. No screams, no shouts, no noise. Just quiet.

"Uh, hello?" Brooklyn eyed the little figurine carefully. She turned around and raised her eyebrows curiously. "Are you kidding me? Now you go Doctor Who Weeping Angel on me?"

She shook her head and turned back to the attacking Egyptians.

"Common ramen?" She called out. "You still there, Lord of the Rings?"

No response.

"What the-" Brooklyn peeked through the crack again; the men were frozen, like the others. "Are you _freaking_ kidding me? Them too?!"

She turned around, her back against a wall, and slowly slid down, defeated. "What kind of Nightmare on Elm Street did I walk into?"

Brooklyn held her head between her knees as she sat in the killing silence, hoping the past five minutes wouldn't make her more insane than she already was. She contemplated trying to make sense of what was going on, but didn't know if that'd have negative side effects to the predicament she was in. Statues of historical beings coming to life at random, sassy miniatures, and an ancient Egyptian pharaoh with a god complex, this was not written in the job offer when she accepted it.

The duffel bags filled with money probably distracted her.

Brooklyn let out a long sigh before turning her head back to the door, the Egyptian soldiers standing there made it harder to open, no use in wasting her energy, and where the hell was security? You'd think they'd notice inanimate statues coming to life.

Another three hours passed as Brooklyn continued to lightly bang her head on the wall behind her. After realizing she'd probably pass out from brain damage she began whistling the 'Colonel Bogey March' from her favorite action movie _The Expendables_. That's actually one of the reasons why she got into her little thieving business…besides the fact she was never loved as a child and liked the smell of large stacks of money. She thought about being a mercenary, then realized she'd probably turn into Harley Quinn if she went around killing people, so stealing things was the next best thing. She developed the fighting skills of a Navy SEAL and the killer acrobatics of Batman's Robin. The skills to steal with out being tracked were easily learned with the help of her, on again off again, boyfriend Giovanni.

After this job it was going to be off again…again. Permanently. Brooklyn planned on collecting the rest of her money once she gave her buyer the tablet and running off somewhere far away from Gio. From everything she knew, she wanted to go somewhere so she could get lost and rediscover things and make a new home for herself.

But now is not the time to think about this, she was stuck in a box with statues that could come back to life at any second. She needed to figure out a plan to get out.

"Oh my God.."

Brooklyn perked up instantly. A person, a real live person!

"Hey!" Brooklyn bolted to her feet and peered through the door. "Hello?"

"Jed? Octavious?"

"No," Brooklyn narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Uh, I'm…Bonnie." She made a face to herself as she quickly said the first name that came to mind.

"What?" the man's face poked into the crate and stared at her with wide eyes. "Bonnie? You're that intern McPhee just hired, right? How the hell did you get in there?"

Brooklyn dug her teeth into her lower lip, trying to keep her innocent composure. "I was taking inventory when the movers accidentally locked me in. So, I got a free ride to Washington D.C, I guess."

"Geez," the man sighed. "Sounds like one hell of a trip. But, uh, could you grab something in there for me?"

Brooklyn glanced behind her. The monkey was still holding the tablet. If she gave the man the tablet, there was nothing stopping her from taking it from him later. So why not bargain with him?

"The tablet or the monkey?" she joked lightly.

"I'll get my hands on the monkey later, but right now I need to get you and that tablet out of here." The man said.

Brooklyn snorted and reached for the tablet, the monkey's grip loosened on it so it was easier to grab this time.

"Do you think you can slide through the opening?" the man asked.

"If I could I would have done it already." Brooklyn muttered. "I'll push and you pull, ok?"

"Agreed." The man said and grabbed hold of the door.

Brooklyn clung to the tablet and dug her shoulder into the door again. She pushed all of her weight into the door and dug her heels into the ground.

"Come on." She gasped under her breath. "Come on, come on."

The door slowly creaked as it moved only about two inches, luckily that was enough for Brooklyn to slide through.

Once she was free she let out a victorious 'whoop' and handed the man the tablet. She just had to make sure not to lose him so she could get it back later.

Brooklyn studied the man's face for a moment, and recognition dawned on her face.

"You're Larry Daley of Daley Devices." Brooklyn blinked, surprised. That's how he knew her cover name, McPhee must have told him back at the museum. "I think I should be asking, what are _you _doing here?"

Larry chuckled and tucked the tablet under his arm. "I'll explain on the way, right now we-"

He looked down at his watch and a new look of horror covered his face. "Oh no."

The tablet started to glow; Brooklyn just noticed this, had it done that before? She never noticed.

"No. No no no no!" Larry grabbed Brooklyn's arm and turns to run. But the duo came face to face with the, not so happy looking, pharaoh.

"Choruus. Taplet ma—rah." He growled. He stood up straight, tall and regal, wearing a golden tunic and pharaoh headdress.

The warriors surrounded them, spears raised. The two freeze as Kahmunrah eyes Larry up, Brooklyn tried desperately to bite back her laughter. This pharaoh reminded her of a detrimental insecure younger brother, she was fairly good a reading people if you didn't know that already.

"Sprechen sie Deutsche?" the pharaoh tried.

Dutch. Brooklyn knew basic Dutch fairly well, she sold a few priceless artifacts to a Dutch once. She didn't know it well enough to speak it though.

Larry narrowed his eyes at the ancient and glanced back at the girl.

"Parlex vous, Francais?" Kahmunrah attempted another language. Both Larry and Brooklyn shook their heads.

"English? English, perhaps?"

"Uh, yeah." Larry nodded hesitantly.

"Oh thank the gods." Kahmunrah huffed. "My German is terrible."

Brooklyn couldn't help but smirk at the silly old pharaoh. He acted more spoiled than evil.

"I, am Kahmunrah. Great king of the great kings, he who makes the crocodile tremble in fear—"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, having heard this speech already.

"The great Am what I Am, which I assure you sound better in Egyptian. I'll take that Tablet, thank-you-lots." Kahmunrah said.

Larry and Brooklyn stared at the figure.

"I'm sorry, did I not speak loud enough?" he shook his head then clarified. "I am Kahmunrah, great king of the great kings, and I have come _back to life_!"

"No, yea, we got that." Larry gestured back to Brooklyn and she nodded. "Uh, well, I'm Larry," Larry glanced around at the guards. "Uh…of Daley Devices. Oh! And this is Bonnie, uh," he glanced over his shoulder at Brooklyn who just shrugged. "a friend. "

"But, you're, uh, brother of Ahkmenrah, right?" Larry continued. Brooklyn narrowed her eyes, the name Ahkmenrah was familiar, due to that being the name of the tablet. How did Larry know this information?

"Oooh," Kahmunrah cooed harshly. "He knows baby brother."

Oops. Larry poked a nerve.

"You know, he was father's favorite son. He always got the best of _everything._" The pharaoh mocked. "He even got the throne, _which is rightfully mine!"_

Kahmunrah rubbed the bridge of his nose and continued. "Anyways, it's a lot easier to get the tablet when the monkey can't move. Or bite. Or…pee on you." Kahmunrah grumbled the last part. Brooklyn grinned, remembering the moment fondly.

Dexter peered out of the crate and laughed. Heads turned to the crate, Brooklyn grinning and Larry glaring. Kahmunrah grabbed a spear from his soldier and threw it at him. Dexter ducked back into the crate, then peered out again, sticking his tongue out. Brooklyn couldn't help but think this little monster was her spirit animal.

The Egyptian guards slammed the cargo crate and sealed it. Brooklyn stood next to Larry, her arms at her sides as her eyes racked over the beings, contemplating an escape.

"Now, if you would be oh so kind as to hand over the tablet, I might let you live."

Brooklyn frowned. There was no way in hell she'd let this psycho get hands on her tablet.

"Don't give him the Tablet, Gigantor! He's helpless without it!" Jed shouted from inside the crate. Boisterous chants erupted from inside in agreement.

"I'm about as helpless as the God of Ra Optek. Which may be an obscure reference but I promise you, is very sarcastic comment." Kahmunrah leaned toward the crate. "I had things under control last night until this fellow and his chimp broke out of their crate. The gig is up now, little friend."

"You just go on thinkin' that, Ramen-noodle. I got you right where I want!"

The pharaoh scowled and turned to Larry.

"The Tablet is more powerful than you can possibly imagine. With it I shall finally unlock the gate of Neter-Khertet, and bring my army from the Land of the Dead, where they have been waiting these 3,000 years. So, Larry of Daley Devices, if you would be so kind, hand it over. Pronto."

Larry looked at the Tablet, Brooklyn's heart started beating faster. He wasn't planning on handing it over, was he?

"The…tablet?" Larry raised the object before him.

"Yes the tablet." Kahmunrah tapped his foot impatiently. "Don't play dumb. Though you do it very well."

"Ok, sure, here you go." Larry handed the tablet over with no qualms. Kahmunrah grinned and took it, but just as the group of Egyptians were going to walk away, Larry added, "That's cool. I just thought you might want the…other thing, but ya know, you're brother didn't want to mess with it, so I guess you're not…on the next level, like I thought."

Kahmunrah stopped in his tracks and turned around. Brooklyn finally caught on to Larry's game; she grinned and stepped forward, bowing regally to the pharaoh.

"Of course, my liege." Brooklyn gushed. "One of the most powerful weapons aside from the tablet…actually, maybe even more powerful." Brooklyn glanced at Larry, hoping he'd go from there. Larry gave her a small gesture to carry on, so she did. "The, uh," she slowly turned back around and thought about her plan for a second. "The Cube…of…Rubix."

Instantly, Kahmunrah's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I am nothing like, little brother!" Kahmunrah growled. "I demand you take me to this, Cube of _Rubic_."

"Ok." Larry said and grabbed Brooklyn's arm again. "Come on, Bonnie, let's take him."

"Right-o." Brooklyn agreed and tailed him. She leaned forward and whispered to him. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Larry glanced back at her and offered a hesitant smile.

"Heh…I'm working on it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Several minutes of weaving through the halls Larry led the group to a very large crate. Brooklyn wondered what could've been inside such a large crate, maybe something valuable. It's probably too big for her to take without being caught, though.<p>

"Row B, crate 8/42. But don't use it!" Larry suddenly started to plead. "It comes with a curse: Its power will corrupt even the strongest of men."

Kahmunrah eyed the man for a moment, smirking at Larry's now nervous demeanor. Was he catching on to their trick?

"Too late." Kahmunrah gestured to his guards.

"I warn you, don't open it." Brooklyn cut in.

The pharaoh scoffed, but Brooklyn could see the hesitation in his eyes. They wanted the pharaoh to open the box they shouldn't completely scare him.

"You open it." Kahmunrah spat at Larry. Larry frowned and glanced at Brooklyn. She returned his stare with a nod and followed him to the box to assist him.

Brooklyn took hold of one of the latches as Larry took the other. Brooklyn had no idea what was going to come out, so she prepared herself to the worst and planned on bolting right after it opened.

She mentally counted down.

Three…

Two…

One…

The duo released the latches and suddenly thirty-foot tentacles of the giant squid exploded out, and they were fast. The tentacles latched onto the guards, and as they attempted to fight it off Larry skids under a large tentacle in time to catch the flying tablet.

Brooklyn catapulted herself over a tentacle and slid toward the fleeing Larry. The two took off down the hall with few guards tailing them.

"After them!" Kahmunrah shouted with a tentacle around his neck.

Larry paused as he came upon a dead end, Brooklyn, quickly catching up to him, grabbed his arm and yanked him down another path.

"What the-" Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at the figure half way down the hallway. "Is that…General Custer?"

Larry and Brooklyn came to a stop in front of the blonde general.

"Take the wheel, boy!" General Custer commanded and stood up in the cart next to it. "Keep her steady."

"Uh, ok." Larry muttered and hoped on. Brooklyn sat behind him and clung to the tablet as the motorcycle sped off. "But, who are you?"

"You're in good hands, soldier." The man said. "General George Custer at your service!"

"Yeehaww!" General Custer cheered as the now trio took out a group of the guards. He stood up victoriously.

_WHAM!_

Custer rammed straight into a frame and fell off the motorcycle, leaving Larry and Brooklyn alone. Brooklyn quickly made herself situated in the sidecar before turning her head back toward Custer.

"General Custer?" She called out curiously. Larry focused on driving.

"Go on!" he called. "Go on without me."

"Ok." Brooklyn said simply, forgetting about Custer easily, and turned back to Larry. "Let's get a move on."

Larry made a quick turn down a corner, Brooklyn following only keeping her eyes on the tablet. She needed to grab it and scram, soon.

Out of nowhere a spear narrowly misses Brooklyn's head once again.

"Shit!" Brooklyn cursed and turned her head. "How the hell do these guys have such good aim? I can't even through a baseball straight."

Larry let out a low chuckle and followed her gaze toward the charging guards, but in that split second someone appeared before them.

Brooklyn turned around, her eyes widened. "SHIT!"

Larry turned back around and turned the wheel, causing the motorcycle to skid into the wall. Brooklyn lept out of the sidecar and eyed the red head lady, taking in her appearance quickly. Aviator jacket, bob cut. A pilot? A female pilot.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" the woman snapped. Larry quickly shushed her; afraid they'd be heard.

"How dare you shush me!" the pilot gasped, offended.

Larry glanced back at her as he watched for any guards. "Look, lady-"

Brooklyn mentally face palmed herself.

"Lady?" the woman puffed. "Who are you calling _lady_? The name is Amelia, Amelia Earhart."

Brooklyn snapped her fingers. "Ah! Right, the first female pilot."

"Pilot?" the woman seemed to even take offense to that. "I was the first woman to fly the Atlantic," Brooklyn noticed Larry's gesture for her to follow him, so she did. Amelia just happened to follow with them as she listed off her achievements. "first woman to receive the flying cross, first woman to fly across these 48 states…" she noticed she wasn't really catching the duo's attention, so she leaned closer to Brooklyn. "In a gyroprop. And now, if you'd wipe that perhaps permanent look of shock off your kisser, I wonder if you might be so courteous as to tell me exactly where I am?"

Larry sighed. Brooklyn held back her smirk and continued forward to get a better look of the scene; she let Larry handle the talkative red head.

"You're in a museum." Larry said. Amelia looked around curiously. "The Smithsonian…_under _it actually," Amelia looked up. "Long story, but right now is probably not the best time to get into a whole-"

Brooklyn sent an alarmed hiss his way, silencing him and gesturing for him to duck down. Larry quickly pulled Amelia down with him behind a crate.

"I beg you-"

Larry covered her mouth. The Egyptian guards past, not seeing the three, a sigh of relief escaped Brooklyn's lips and nodded back to Larry as she then snuck back over to them.

"Sorry. But we're kind of in danger," he gestured to Brooklyn and himself. "So it might be best if you weren't anywhere near us."

"Danger, you say?"

Brooklyn recognized the look in Amelia's eyes. She knew it all too well. She saw that look in herself all the time.

"Yeah, so we're just gonna get out of here," Larry said. "You have yourself a pleasant…evening."

Larry and Brooklyn turned and walked away, but Brooklyn quickly picked up on the sound of footsteps behind them.

"She's not gonna leave, Larry." Brooklyn muttered under her breath.

"What's your name, flyboy?" Amelia asked, ignoring Brooklyn.

"Larry." He glanced back at her. "Daley."

"And you, missy?" Amelia asked Brooklyn.

She offered a tired smile. "Bonnie."

"Well, Larry and Bonnie," Amelia said. Brooklyn and Larry paused at the corner and watched as Amelia walked into the open area, for everyone to see.

"In case you weren't listening, I'm not one to shy away from danger." She smiled.

Shouts in Egyptian erupted and several spears punctured themselves around Amelia's silhouette.

"Spears?" Brooklyn's eyes widened and her voice fearfully raising an octave, "How about spears?"

Larry ducked down and scurried toward Amelia, grabbing her arm and bolted, Brooklyn not far behind.

"Come on." Larry snapped at the both of them. Brooklyn ducked through the emergency exit, Larry holding the door open for Amelia.

"Let's ankle, Skipper!" Amelia grinned and whipped her hat off dramatically. "Now we're gonna have some fun."

Brooklyn led the way up the stairs until they reached the museum floor. The trio rushed into a gallery, filled with moving sculptures. They slammed the door behind them. Larry attempted to lock it, Amelia looked for something to barricade it while Brooklyn watched in awe of the moving art.

Suddenly, Brooklyn is pegged in the side of the head with a snow ball.

"What the…" she wiped off the side of her face and turned around to find a painting hanging behind her. It's William Glacken's _Skating in Central Park. _The figures in the painting were _actually skating_. They were sledding and throwing snowballs.

"Whoa," Brooklyn and Larry murmured in wonder. As Larry leaned closer to the canvas Brooklyn took notice of his breath due to the cold. Brooklyn and Amelia shared a look, and then Brooklyn glanced at Larry's backpack, which held the tablet.

This thing really was more powerful than she thought.

A sudden pounding on the door abruptly tore the group away from their thoughts. Kahmunrah and his guards were trying to break through.

"Move your asses!" Brooklyn hissed and shoved Larry and Amelia down another hallway. The three of them end up being cornered in front of _American Gothic_. The Egyptian guards surrounded them, raising their spears menacingly. Larry snatched the pitchfork from the man in _American Gothic. _He brandished it like a quarterstaff.

"Thanks." Larry said. He began to spin it in a fancy (fake) Kung Fu move, Brooklyn couldn't help but think his acting was pretty good, then he started making kung-fu sounds. The guards back off a bit. Brooklyn actually thought they now had the upper hand.

Until Larry smacked himself in the face, hard.

"Are you shitting me?" Brooklyn muttered. As Amelia went to Larry's aid, Brooklyn snatched the pitchfork.

"Never send a boy to do a woman's job." Brooklyn twirled the pitchfork with ease and held it as if it were her bow staff. She threw the staff and it buried itself into the wall over one of the guards' heads.

"Whoa." Larry commented. "What kind of intern are you?"

"The worst kind." Brooklyn chuckled and entered her fighting stance. The spears were thrown, Amelia shoved Larry out of the way and they dove to the ground. Brooklyn focused her attention on the spears, dodging each one with effortlessness, she had practice this with some colleagues she was training with back in the day. Well, the spears would have been bullets; so dodging spears was much easier.

Brooklyn watched as the guards whispered amongst themselves, until she was pulled toward a huge framed photograph.

"Oof!"

Brooklyn landed on pavement, hard. She grumbled curses to herself as she looked up and recognized the environment as Times Square and there was a _hell _of a party going on.

Larry helped Brooklyn to her feet as they looked around Brooklyn recognized the clothes from 1940s sailors and Marines, some were blowing noisemakers and doing the jitterbugging with wacs and bobby soxers.

"Why the hell is everything in black and white?" Brooklyn stared wide-eyed, and then quickly re thought her statement. "I really need to stop questioning these things."

"Yea, I did." Larry sighed. Amelia tapped Larry on his shoulder and pointed to the guards that were entering the picture. Everyone was too busy celebrating to notice them.

"Run like hell!" Brooklyn shouted over the roars of cheers. Larry and Amelia shoved their ways through the shoulder-to-shoulder crowd. The guards press into the crowd, spears raised.

"'Scuse us. Sorry." Larry muttered as they passed people. "Getting chased by crazy ancient Egyptians…could you please…thank you."

Suddenly, oddly enough, Brooklyn's phone started to ring. She stopped in her tracks and watched Larry and Amelia scurry around in the crowd, she'd be able to pick them out of the crowd later.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, babe." Gio greeted. "How's the tablet job? Did you get it yet?"

"Uh," Brooklyn looked around and hesitantly replied. "No, I…ran into a bit of a conflict."

"You need me to help out?"

"Nah," Brooklyn insisted. "I got this, seriously."

"Cecil wants the tablet by tomorrow, babe," Gio said. "Maybe I should join you."

"NO!" Brooklyn snapped. "I'm fine."

Gio laughed on the other line.

Brooklyn frowned. When Gio laughed it was never a good thing.

"I know what you planned on doing once you got the tablet, babe." Gio's voice darkened, and Brooklyn instantly felt her stomach rise to her throat.

"One way or another, I'll find you."

Brooklyn quickly shut her phone off and shucked it into the crowd. Her heart began to race as she felt the color in her face disappear.

"Oh God." Brooklyn murmured. "Oh God."

She shrank backwards out of the crowd. Her world suddenly felt like it was slowly closing in on her. Gio knew. He knew that she was going to leave him. Gio never liked it when she left him. Never.

Not paying attention to where she was going and accidentally bumped into a sailor.

"Hey, bub, what'd ya-"

Brooklyn froze and stared up at the young sailor. His aggressive gaze softened at the sight of the girl.

"Oh, uh, sorry, doll, didn't see ya there." He said. The crowd was so loud, and Brooklyn was still trying to get over the phone call to listen to the sailor.

"Huh?" Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

The sailor looked around before pulling her off to the side.

"You alright, doll?" he asked. "You don't look so good."

Brooklyn, trying to calm down, joked, "Heh, that's what every girl wants to hear."

The sailor's grey eyes widened in horror.

"No! No, that's not what I meant, I swear!" he insisted. "I just meant, uh, I, uh-"

Brooklyn, finally calmed herself, and grinned up at the sailor.

"Haha, I'm just kidding, sailor," she winked playfully. "I'm just messing with you."

The sailor let out a deep sigh of relief and a light chuckle.

"Oh, doll, you really had me goin' there." He laughed. "I'm Joey."

"Brooklyn."

It slowly dawned on Brooklyn that this was her first time telling someone her actual name. She couldn't help but smirk at herself, she was already moving on from Gio.

"Brooklyn? I like it." Joey grinned. "It suits you, actually."

Brooklyn giggled…yea she couldn't believe it either. She giggled, a real giggle, for the first time in a long time.

She realized once she ditched her phone that a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She felt freer.

"But you did look a little spooked earlier." Joey remarked. "What's the problem, doll?"

Brooklyn glanced over her shoulder; the guards were fighting their way through the crowd toward Larry, though Amelia seemed to go missing.

"Oh, uh," Brooklyn looked back at him and bit her lower lip anxiously. "My friend and I got into a bit of trouble, you see, we're from Brooklyn, actually, and these guys are after us-"

The sailor's face fell and a frown formed on his face.

"Whoa, whoa whoa," Joey grasped Brooklyn by her shoulders. "You tellin' me these Mardi Gras guys are trying to beat you guys up 'cause you're from _Brooklyn_?"

Brooklyn raised her eyebrows, frowned, then thought about it for a split second. That wasn't exactly what she was going to say…but it worked.

"Yea." Brooklyn looked up at him and used her Bambi eyes. "Could you help us?"

Joey grinned down at the thief.

"Yea, doll." Joey said. He lifted himself onto a street sign and whistled to his other sailor buddies. "Fellas. Fellas!" they all turned to him. "These guys are trying to beat up my friend here, just cause she's from Brooklyn!" he pointed toward the Egyptian guards, making them freeze.

Brooklyn's face darkened with a form of devious amusement sparkling in her eyes. She felt bad for having to manipulate the boy she just met…but not that bad.

She still wanted that tablet and she wasn't going to let a few men in dresses stop her.

The sailors and Marines circles the Egyptian guards, one of the tougher looking Marines stepped forward.

"Jackson, S. Private first class, _from Flatbush_." He growled at them. "Got a problem with that?"

The guards attempted to flee, but an onslaught of sailors and Marines descended on them, fists flying. Brooklyn quickly shakes Joey's hand and sent him another wink.

"Thanks, sailor." She said and ran off to find Larry.

Brooklyn, now recovered from the phone call, weaved herself through the crowd to meet up with Amelia who was standing a few feet away from Larry…who was kissing the girl the "Kissing Sailor" picture.

Brooklyn poked Amelia on the shoulder.

"So…should we tell him?" she grinned with a raised eyebrow. Amelia chuckled and nodded. She and Brooklyn exited the picture and turned back to Larry.

"Anytime you're done in there, Mr. Daley." Amelia smirked.

Brooklyn turned around taking in the exhibits behind them; maybe something helpful would be lying about. She was actually hoping for a gun, but that was most likely doubtful.

Amelia extended her hand into the picture for Larry.

Larry looked at the girl in his arms, "Thank you. That was very…helpful."

He then turned, taking Amelia's hand and was yanked through the picture.

"Call me!" the woman in the picture before she walked away.

Brooklyn revealed a toothy grin and almost laugh, her arms now crossed over her chest.

"Larry Daley, you dog, you." She smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't have thought it to look at you, but you're quite the smooth operator, aren't you, Mr. Daley?" Amelia joked as well.

"I had to think of something!" Larry attempted to defend himself.

"Well, keep thinking, because here they come." Amelia pointed back at the picture as the Egyptians raced toward the portal.

The trio quickly grabbed the frame of the picture and flipped the painting to face the wall. There was a loud _thump_ and angry shouts, but it quickly went quiet.

Seconds ticked by before Brooklyn released her grip on the frame and took a step back, giggling like crazy.

Larry and Amelia turned to her with confused stares. The trio then continued on their journey through the museum.

"What's so funny?" Amelia asked.

Brooklyn snorted.

"Larry and 'Sailor Lady' kissing in a tree," she sang and skipped in front of Larry. "K-I-S-S-"

Larry lashed out, attempting to grab hold of the girl's arm, but she ducked away and ran off laughing.

"She's a child." Larry decided in that moment. "She's a child."

He turned to Amelia…who was holding back her own laughter.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Larry raised his arms up. "Really? You too?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Fair warning, this chapter gets 'PG-13' fast, seriously, I was surprised when I actually read these scenes in the script...and I couldn't help but go along with it. Haha, but it's all in good fun I swear. xD**

**Mild language as well.**

**Anyways, please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As Larry and Amelia tried to recompose themselves, they were watching the now overly inquisitive Brooklyn…or whom they knew as 'Bonnie' wander around the room. Larry never really questioned the curious intern; Amelia on the other hand had her suspicions, but didn't say.<p>

"That flipping the painting thing actually worked. Thank you." Larry said to Amelia.

There was a long pause. It seemed like Amelia wasn't really getting what Larry was hinting at.

"Soo," he hooked his thumb toward Brooklyn. "We're gonna take off now, but thanks."

Larry nodded to Brooklyn and they ventured down one of the many hallways. Amelia was quick to follow them.

"Is there some reason, Mr. Daley, that you keep trying to get rid of me?" Amelia snapped.

"What?" Larry looked at her, surprised. "No, it's nothing personal, but, again, we're kind of in the middle of something here that's not really your fight."

"It's because I'm a woman, isn't it?"

Brooklyn stopped in her tracks and turned around, her eyebrows raised as she gestured to herself.

"Uh, hello? Am I chopped liver?" She snapped goodheartedly.

Amelia and Larry both ignored her as they went at it. Brooklyn sighed, turned around and continued forward. They'd catch up with her.

"No," Larry said to Amelia as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's more because we've got this ancient raised-from-the-dead-evil-Pharaoh-guy who wants to kill us, so that he can take this magic tablet and rule the world."

Amelia blinked as Larry began to walk again, then jabbed a finger at him.

"So it _is _because I'm a woman!"

They could hear Brooklyn's annoyed groan off in the distance.

"No," Larry shook his head. "Look-"

"No _you_ look Mr. Daley, if it weren't for me, you'd still be lost in that monochromatic mayhem." Amelia said.

"Uh, I was there to ya know." Brooklyn called back to them.

They ignored her as Larry went on.

"Lost in what?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "The black and white photograph, you boob."

"HA!" Brooklyn laughed childishly at the word from ahead of them.

"Now listen," Amelia continued. "Listen good: I can help you. I _want _to help you. And not because I like you, which so far I _don't_. But because I smell adventure, Mr. Daley, and dammit, I want in."

Larry paused and stared at the eccentric woman. He was already trying to protect one person… who he just realized was out of his line of vision. Damn, she was worse than Nicky.

"Okay, fine," Larry sighed. "But don't blame me if something happens to you."

"I should be so lucky." A sparkle of excitement twinkled in her eyes.

Brooklyn paused to admire some of the wandering sculptures as they moved through the wind. She started to think about the pieces of art she would steal for a living…they could be like these things, alive…and trapped in a horrible person's house. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty, but the feeling quickly disappeared as Amelia started to talk…_again_.

"Do you by change have a plan, Mr. Daley?" Amelia asked.

"Why is it I call him Larry and you call him 'Mr. Daley?" Brooklyn wondered to mostly herself.

"Right now I'm think that the only way to keep the tablet safe is to get it out of the building." Larry looked around. "But I need to find an exit."

"Stick with me, Mr. Daley. You won't get lost following Amelia Earhart."

Both Brooklyn and Larry stopped in their tracks as Amelia continued to take the lead. The two glanced at each other, sharing hesitant and amused glances.

"Um…Yeah. Right." Larry muttered before catching up to Amelia.

Brooklyn, looking around for an exit, spotted a window.

"Well, why don't we just make an exit?" she said as she picked up one of the smaller statues and raised it above her head, ready to throw it through the window.

"NO!" both Amelia and Larry shouted at her.

Brooklyn froze and looked over her shoulder. "Ok, ok, damn. I was just trying to be helpful."

She placed the statue back on the ground and it scampered away.

"Yea, well, don't," Larry said. "Except with those fighting moves, those are helpful."

"Yes, where did you learn to spar like that, Miss Bonnie?" Amelia stared over Brooklyn's shoulder curiously.

"Uh," Brooklyn shrugged. "Self taught, I guess. I grew up on the bad streets of Brooklyn and had to defend myself, ya know? I kinda grew attached to hand to hand combat and acrobatics as a kid."

"That's," Larry eyed Brooklyn with an odd stare. "A little bit weird for a kid to get into, isn't it?"

"What did you like as a kid, Larry?" Brooklyn asked.

"Little figurines, and trucks."

"Yea, well, I didn't have that." Brooklyn stated. "All I had was my strength and imagination."

Suddenly, a scream startled the group causing them to turn around to find a nude sculpture as she covered herself up. It was the nude sculpture of Venus.

"Ah, cara mio!" Venus cried.

"Ah!" Larry, taken completely off guard, couldn't get himself to turn away. "Oh, wow, I mean, excuse us…" he slowly trailed off and offered her his hand. "Hey, how you doing. I'm Larry."

"Buon giorno. I am Venus, Goddes of love." She said.

Brooklyn made a gagging noise from behind Larry. "Damn, Larry, I had no idea you were such a player."

Larry, awestruck, just stared at the sculpture. Venus waved her hand in his face before glaring at him.

"Hello? Hello? Buon giorno." She snapped her fingers. "Eyes up here."

Brooklyn walked up behind Larry and slapped him upside the head.

"Hey, squints! Those aren't her eyes." Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at him. "And, really, the sailor chick and Venus all in the same hour?"

"Sorry. Um…Hi, I'm Larry." He repeated to Venus.

Venus sighed. "I know. You said that already."

Amelia shoved passed Larry and stood before the goddess of love. "Look, legs, you don't think you could tell us how to get out of here, do you?"

"I am sorry." Venus said. "I'm the Goddess of Love. Love never thinks. Maybe you should ask _him_."

Venus pointed over her shoulder to the larger statue. The Thinker, in his well-known pose, chin resting on his fist.

"Thanks, toots. And put some clothes on!" Amelia said as she dragged Larry away.

"Really, _really_ nice to meet you!" Larry waved. Brooklyn slapped his hand out of the air and pointed two fingers at him, gesturing that she was watching him.

"I should put you on a leash, Larry," Brooklyn said. "Except I don't know if that'd be justified or kinky."

Larry's face went red as Brooklyn started to laugh hysterically.

The trio stood before The Thinker, looking up at the giant muscular sculpture.

"Hey! Hi." Larry attempted to get The Thinker's attention… to no avail.

Brooklyn made a face in contemplation, then realized The Thinker was _staring_ as he was thinking staring in the direction…

She followed the sculpture's gaze… he was staring at Venus as she attempted to cover herself up.

He was a little horny bastard like Larry.

Brooklyn thought about calling the sculpture out on it, that is, until she came up with an idea to get his attention.

"Hey, Thinker!" Brooklyn snapped at him. In the split second The Thinker glanced at her Brooklyn grasped the bottom of her shirt and lifted it above her head, flashing the sculpture.

"Whoa!" The Thinker's eyes widened. Larry stared, face red, mouth open, and eyes wide, Amelia held back every urge to tackle the horny bastard to the ground.

"_Bonnie!_" Amelia shouted.

"Big guy," Brooklyn snapped at The Thinker. "An exit! You know where one is?...Yes?...No?"

The Thinker just stared…in thought.

Brooklyn, frustrated, lowered her shirt and flipped the sculpture off and turned back to her colleagues.

"Well…that was pointless." Larry, still staring wide-eyed at Brooklyn, managed to form a kinda sort of sentence.

"You're tellin' me!" Brooklyn snapped and crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. "I wasted a flash on that horny bastard."

Amelia shook her head, pulling herself from her thoughts, and slapped Larry upside the head. "Larry! She's a child!"

"I'm twenty years old for your information!" Brooklyn pouted.

"That's still no excuse to be- to be _flashing_ complete strangers!"

"Oh my God! You sound like my _mom_!" Brooklyn never actually had that kind of experience with her mother, but Amelia was beginning to sound a lot like her.

Larry, still dazed, muttered, "You're not wearing a bra."

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're not wearing a bra," Larry shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Why aren't you wearing a bra?!"

Brooklyn raised her hands up defensively, suddenly starting to feel like she's being ganged up on.

"Wha-? Uh, I don't know, I just wasn't feeling a bra today."

"How could you not _feel_ a bra?!" Larry, his father instincts kicking in, finally. "You should always wear one!" he suddenly went off on a tangent and Brooklyn didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Uh," Brooklyn stared wide eyed between Amelia and Larry, actually feeling a bit awkward. "I'm…sorry?"

The pair huffed. "You should be." Then turned to drag Brooklyn off, but she dug her heels into the ground.

"What are you doing?" Larry huffed once again.

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes down one of the hallways.

"Who are those guys?" she pointed to the sharply dressed soldiers.

Amelia followed her gaze and frowned.

"Looks like very annoyed French cavalry from 1815, but I'd rather not find out." She grasped Brooklyn's arm tightly and dragged her off down another hallway with Larry.

"Heh, think me flashing them would work better than on thick skull over there?" Brooklyn snickered and hooked her thumb over to The Thinker. She just received equally disgruntled glares from Larry and Amelia. "What? Too soon?"

Brooklyn groaned, hating the fact she needed to be dragged now, she felt like…like _Larry_. It wasn't very fun. The trio turned a corner, when suddenly a small arrow whizz passed her face.

"The hell? Who's throwing darts?" Brooklyn burst. The group stopped and turned to see three little cherubs fly into the room. They didn't really look cute at all, but were firing cupid arrows toward the trio.

Brooklyn escaped from Amelia's grip and ducked behind the large fountain. Larry, instinctively, grabbed Amelia and pulled her into a corner as the Cherubs approached, laughing and shouting in Italian.

"You don't have to hold me quite so tightly, Mr. Daley. I am perfectly safe." Amelia stated. Larry immediately released his grip, embarrassed.

"I was just…sorry." He fidgeted awkwardly.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes and watched the devilish Cherubs circle the room, oh how she wished she had super jumps.

"Stop beating your gums, Mr. Daley. You haven't been able to take your cheaters off my chassis since the moment we met." Amelia pointed out.

"I second that motion!" Brooklyn called to them from the other side of the fountain and raised her hand, luckily just in time to fend off one of the stupid arrows. She glared and pointed a finger at the Cherub that shot the arrow, as if to single him out and say she'd get him.

Larry narrowed his eyes at Brooklyn, and then turned back to Amelia, utterly confused.

"I literally did not understand one word of that." He admitted. Brooklyn sneakily made her way back over to Amelia and Larry, determined to break up the awkward argument, that is, until the Cherubs did it for her. The three Cherubs hovered above the group, their little bows aimed at them.

"Sparare dritto, stunad!" the chanted

"The hell did you say to me?!" Brooklyn burst angrily, though she really had no idea what the little shits said she really just wanted to wail on them, and stepped forward, shaking her fist. "I'm gonna fuck you up so- Yip!" she squeaked as Larry pulled her back to the corner.

"Okay," Larry raised his hands defensively toward the Cherubs, taking a different approach. "Flying babies, you gotta listen to me. This is _not cool_. Someone could lose an eye with those little arrows of yours, I also suggest some diapers, or…pants, or pretty much any kind of cover-up."

"Oh, _now _you have a problem with nudes." Brooklyn grumbled, earning an annoyed glare from Larry. One of the Cherubs fired an arrow right at Larry's forehead.

"OW!" he shouted, rubbing his forehead. The Cherubs started laughing, Brooklyn threw herself forward.

"Lemme at 'em, Larry!" she snapped as Larry tried to hold her back, her arms swinging at the air. "Lemme at 'em!

The Cherubs quickly turned and fled, leaving a very pleased Brooklyn with her hands on her hips.

"Well done, Bonnie." Amelia nodded.

Brooklyn grinned, proud of herself. "I know my way around a few intimidation tactics."

"Well, we might need them pretty soon." Larry said and pointed to the other side of the room. The French soldiers charged into the room and they were running at them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I just got half way through reading the original ****script, and I have decided it as funny as hell. xD **

**Seriously, I love it, so I think I'm going to stick to the script...mostly. :)**

**Anyways, please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Larry and Amelia were quick to duck behind a large vase, out of view from the French soldiers. Brooklyn, who was in front of them, didn't see this and ran straight into the other room, ducking behind a corner as the soldiers ran by. Brooklyn got down on her knees and peeked around the corner to see Larry and Amelia face to face….well…more like chest to face with what could only be Napoleon Bonaparte. Well, she could only assume.<p>

"You are now my prisoners, s'il vous plait." Napoleon said and pulled his sword from its scabbard, but it was just the hilt, there was no blade attached to it.

"Oh merde." Napoleon frowned, frustrated.

Larry raised an eyebrow and knocked the hilt out of his hand and picked him up by the collar. Larry was just only _a little _bit taller than Napoleon.

"Beat it, little man."

Brooklyn made a face, it was a mix of trying to hold back laughter and sympathy toward the French dictator.

"Oh come on with ze 'little man', stuff. I'm almost as tall as you." Napoleon argued.

Brooklyn had to agree with him on that one.

"No you're not." Larry narrowed his eyes at the French man.

"Am so…"

Brooklyn tried desperately to hold back her face palm.

Larry put Napoleon down and the two both stretched up on their tippy-toes, jockeying for 'who's taller'.

"Okay, turn around." Larry commanded as he turned his back to Napoleon. "Amelia, who's taller?"

Napoleon obliged in turning around as well.

"Yes, Amelia, who's taller?" he snapped.

Amelia placed a finger to her chin as she eyed the two heads.

"It's very close, but-"

In that split second, Larry grabbed Amelia's hand and they took off toward Brooklyn, sadly, they didn't get close enough.

Larry and Amelia ran right into an ambush. Napoleon's guards were waiting in the gallery, unseen, and their muskets ready. The duo turned to run the other way, but were quickly greeted by more guards, and Napoleon, laughing.

"And so, the little mouse runs into the claws of the cat. So predictable. I, of course, one of the great tactical minds of all time, _knew_ that you would have issue with your height-"

"I don't have an issue-" Larry argued, but was quickly ignored.

"-that you would, therefore, challenged you to a back-to-back-who's-taller, and that you would then seize the opportunity to flee, right into the snare I like to call, Maneuver De Derriere. Clearly, you know nothing about the great Napoleon Bonaparte." Napoleon then finished his rant. Brooklyn then wishing she had some popcorn because this little man was just so damn entertaining.

"I know that he was a French dude who liked to stick his hand in his jacket-" Larry started, then was, again, cut off.

"ONE TIME!" Napoleon exploded. "I DID THAT ONE TIME! AND IT WASN'T EVEN MY IDEA! THE STUPID PAINTER THOUGHT IT WOULD LOOK COOL!"

Brooklyn snorted and ducked her head back behind the wall again. She quickly covered her face, hoping that no one heard her.

"Okay," Larry raised his hands. "I'm sorry, it was a good look for you, though."

"Well played, General." Amelia bowed her head to him and offered a kind smile.

"Merci, Mademoiselle." Napoleon grinned and wriggled his eyebrows at her. "And now if you and your boyfriend would kindly come with me-"

"Okay, look," Larry cut in. "I'm not her boyfriend, okay? We just met."

"Clearly, you know nothing of love. Now zis way if you please." The soldiers led the duo away; Napoleon clearly had no idea that Amelia was not Brooklyn, which she was thankful for. This gave her time to escape.

"AND FOR THE RECORD I'M 5'6" AND A HALF! WELL ABOVE AVERAGE FOR FRANCE IN 1800!"

Brooklyn waited as the group disappeared down the hallway. Once they were gone she got up and cheered to herself silently.

Finally, she lost them! She could leave! No more crazy nightmare house and she could get away with-…get away with…

Brooklyn did a quick pat down of her person then dropped her hands to her sides.

The fucking Larry still had her fucking tablet.

"Fuck!" Brooklyn cursed and slammed her fist against the wall.

Did she really need it? She had enough money to run away…but she could get _more_ money. And she didn't really know Larry and Amelia well enough anyways, she wouldn't feel _that _guilty if she just left…right?

* * *

><p>Kahmunrah made a complete mess of the Castle. He made a pile of items from the Smithsonian into his ersatz throne room. The floor was covered in priceless rugs. In the middle of the room was a mound of 'treasure'. On top of the pile, Kahmunrah was nestled in his throne which, in fact, was Archie Bunker's chair and in his hand he was observing Dorothy're ruby slippers.<p>

"These aren't real rubies at all." Kahmunrah whined. He tossed the slippers aside and sat back in his throne. "Whoever you were, Archie Bunker, you had one comfortable throne."

"As you requested, my King." One of the pharaoh's slaves stated and revealed a birdcage with Jedediah in it.

"Whatta you want, King Tut?" Jed spat.

"Oh please, Tut was an idiot, nothing more than a preening adolescent. I assure you, if he hadn't been unearthed at the right time, no one ever would've uttered his catchy little name." Kahmunrah shuttered then quickly changed the subject. "You are here, Mr. Tiny Cowboy, to help guarantee the safe return of the tablet. So just," he gestured the slave to put the birdcage on the table. "sit tight."

"Okay, now you're really cafin' my chaps…" Jed muttered.

Suddenly, Napoleon and his men dragged Larry and Amelia into the throne room. Kahmunrah eyed Larry, and strolled down from his throne.

"I'll take this, thank you." Kahmunrah dug into Larry's backpack and took the tablet. He held the tablet up and admired it.

"Behold!" he raised his voice to his partners. "The tablet of Ahkmenrah!"

Silence.

Ivan and Capone look at each other, then back at Kahmunrah, unimpressed.

"…So?" Capone said.

Kahmunrah dropped his arms and dramatically rolled his eyes.

"No one ever listens." He muttered. "_So?_ This is the thingy we need to take over the world. This isn't just some run-of-the-mill slab of gold that magically brings things to life. This is a _key_. _My_ key, to world domination. For ten generations, my family were the keepers of the Gate to the world of the dead. And on the other side of that gate, The Horus: the all powerful army of the underworld."

He turned and pointed toward the Gate, "An undefeatable and immortal army, waiting for my command, to arise and destroy everything in its path."

"You're a madman." Amelia piped.

Kahmunrah turned to her, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry, who's this?" he gestured to the eccentric red head.

"Amelia," Amelia said. "Amelia Earh-"

"It is ze girl," Napoleon cut in. "Ze girl you asked for, ze girl with zis man."

Kahmunrah glared at the short French man. "This isn't the girl! She's still out there you idiots!"

He turned to Al Capone and his men, no longer trusting Napoleon to hunt down a little girl. "Mr. Capone, you and your men find this girl and bring her to me, _now!"_

Capone tipped his hat and gestured for his men to follow him as they left the room.

"Hey!" Larry attempted to get in Capone's way, but was stopped by the French soldiers. "No! Leave her alone!" he turned to Kahmunrah. "Leave Bonnie out of this, she's not dangerous."

"Oh, that's exactly what you'd want me to think, isn't it, Larry Daley of Daley Devices." Kahmunrah grinned deviously. The pharaoh turned back around to face the Gate. He placed the tablet in the hole of the wall and began to chant: "Mak, keter om. Om neter kah…"

"And now," Kahmunrah said as he touches a combination of squares on the tablet. "After 3,000 years, my evil army of the damned, shall…be.." he took a small step back. "UNLEASHED!"

He threw his arms outstretched dramatically.

Nothing happened.

Kahmunrah looked back at the tablet, embarrassed.

"Hey, Ca-Ca-rah, maybe your dead birdie army got bored after a few thousand years and deserted you." Jed called over to the frustrated pharaoh.

"SILENCE!" Kahmunrah snapped.

Kahmunrah attempted to jiggle the tablet a little. Nothing happened.

"Oh, for the love of Isis…" Kahmunrah muttered and turned around. "Heh, it appears, mother and father have changed the combination on me."

He took the tablet from its place in the Gate and eyed Larry and Amelia in contemplation.

"You, Larry Daley of Daley Devices," Kahmunrah thrusted the tablet into Larry's hands. "You will find me the combination."

"What?" Larry raised an eyebrow at the pharaoh. "Why would I do that?"

"Because," Kahmunrah grabbed the hourglass that was sitting on a tablet in the corner and gestured for the slave to bring Jed forward. "If you don't I will kill your little friend here."

Larry and Amelia stared in horror as Kahmunrah dropped Jed into one end of the hourglass and turned it over, sand falling on Jed.

"You have a little over an hour," he grinned at the duo. "You'd better get started."

* * *

><p>Brooklyn walked down the gallery, still contemplating taking the tablet or just leaving. She had to admit, this inanimate object stuff coming to life was pretty cool, but she'd just might go insane. The money was good, though… then there were her morals. She'd never let someone die on her watch, that's the reason she refrained from becoming a mercenary. She didn't like pointless killing.<p>

Brooklyn stuck her tongue on the inside of her cheek, growling to herself. She then suddenly realized she was in the same room as Venus and The Thinker again. She glanced up at The Thinker, eyeing Venus, before he noticed her enter the room.

She raised her middle finger to him again, with a scowl on her face.

"Don't even _fucking_ think about it, you perv." She hissed as she stalked passed him.

As Brooklyn turned down another hallway her ears perked to a distant cry for help. She followed the cry for assistance until she came upon a copper bust of Teddy Roosevelt.

"President Roosevelt?" Brooklyn raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Smashing to see you, my dear!" The bust burst happily. "Since I can't really move, it's smashing to see anybody. I'd love to chew the fat all day as it were, _but_, first things first: MY NOSE IS SO ITCHY IT'S MAKING ME INSANE! I hate to ask, but could you…please?"

Brooklyn blinked repeatedly, still getting over the shock, which she was still surprised was happening since it'd been happening all night.

"Oh! Uh, sure, no problem." Brooklyn quickly obliged to the president and tentatively scratched Teddy's nose.

"GOOD HEAVENS THAT'S FANTASTIC. OH YES! SWEET RUTABAGA PIE THAT'S DIVINE. YES!"

Brooklyn snorted and bit down on her lip. His cheers were making this gesture too weird.

"Ok, uh, is that necessary? Ok, ya know what, I'm just gonna stop now." Brooklyn snorted and dropped her hand.

"Thank you, my dear. Imagine my surprise when I woke up lats night to find myself armless and with an itch I literally could not scratch. Not to mention that I'm missing a few other territories entirely." Teddy rambled.

Brooklyn sighed and leaned up against a wall next to the bust.

"You and me both, sir." She admitted with a tired sigh.

"What's your name, my dear?" Teddy asked.

"Bo-" Brooklyn paused and then looked down at her feet. "Uh, Brooklyn, sir."

"Bo? Brooklyn? What is this nonsense?" Teddy narrowed his eyes at the girl. "What's you're name?"

"Brooklyn, sir." Brooklyn insisted. "I, uh, sorry, sir. I get a little mixed up sometimes."

"With your name? My dear, that's why we have doctors-"

"Ha, no that's," Brooklyn shook her head. "That's not the reason I get mixed up with my name."

"Then, what is the reason, my dear, Brooklyn?" Teddy asked.

Brooklyn frowned. Would she tell him? Would he tell anyone? Probably no one important…

"I…uh… I've done some bad stuff in my life, sir," Brooklyn admitted. "I steal things…_expensive _things, and I use another name as the thief."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea." Brooklyn slowly nodded.

"Then why don't you steal me?" Teddy suggested.

"What?" Brooklyn scoffed.

"I'm obviously expensive." Teddy shrugged his shoulders. "As are many of the other priceless collections in this museum. You could easily take a handful of these objects and get away, but you're not. Why?"

Brooklyn opened her mouth to reply, then stopped herself and looked around as if realizing this for the first time. She slowly raised a hand to her face and rubbed it over her tired eyes and a low chuckle escaped her lips.

"Holy shit." Brooklyn muttered with a grin on her face. "Who'da thunk I'd get ultimate wisdom advice from a bust of Teddy Roosevelt?"

"I see that adventure seeking gaze in your eyes." Teddy remarked. "I once saw that in myself. So, go, go on your adventure."

Brooklyn snorted at the last ridiculous part. It was all-good until that statement, but she left anyways, to go and save Larry and Amelia.

That is… until she was stopped by a group of monochrome men. Brooklyn, frozen in her tracks, stared in horror as the leader of the gang turned to her.

"Who the hell are you?" she said suddenly. The man adjusted his tommy gun on his arm and scowled at Brooklyn.

"I'm Al Capone." He smirked.

"…Oh." Brooklyn frowned and glanced at the growing crowd of monochrome men. She quickly glanced over her shoulder and saw one quick get away. "Oh, heh, right…yea…well-" she gave him a two fingered salute and took off in a dead sprint down the hallway. The men following her close behind, Brooklyn made a quick turn down the corridor, taking three steps off the wall and pushing herself back to the ground.

"Hey, big guy!" Brooklyn yelled to The Thinker. "Give me a lift?"

Brooklyn threw herself up to The Thinker and he tossed her up to the balcony. She placed her hands firmly on the railing to the balcony, leaned toward the balcony, and summersaulted onto the ground. As she got to her feet she didn't stay to see if the gangsters had seen where she'd gone, she made her swift get away.

At least that's what she thought until she ran straight into the lone gangster.

Al Capone.

"Holy shit." Brooklyn couldn't help but squeal. "I think I'm having a fangirl moment." She fanned herself.

Capone raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"Well," she began to clarify. "If it were Bonnie and Clyde I'd probably faint. But you're a close second on my mobster/gangster list." She gave him a thumb up.

"I'm afraid to ask who's the first." Capone offered a light chuckle. But the niceties were quickly cut off when he revealed the tommy gun under his large jacket.

"Shit." She growled.

"You're comin' with me, toots." Capone reached for Brooklyn's arm, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me." Brooklyn's voice was deep and threatening.

The innocent looking girl Capone thought he saw a moment ago was gone, now, standing before him, was probably the most intimidating woman he has ever seen. Her gaze was dark and unreadable and her arms lay limp at her sides.

"Don't fight me, toots." Capone snapped. "I don't wanna have to use this." He gestured to the tommy gun.

A corner of Brooklyn's lip turned up in a sideways smirk.

"Try me, pinstripes." Brooklyn challenged.

Capone raised the gun, but in a split second Brooklyn grasped his arm, pinching the tendons in his forearm that allowed him to grip the gun, and he dropped it. Brooklyn took this advantage and spun his arm behind his back, though she was fast, she wasn't stronger than him. Capone quickly counter acted Brooklyn's attack, wrapping a big arm around her chest, locking one arm, and the other holding one behind her back.

"Ow!" She hissed. "Shit! Ok, shit."

Capone let out a low chuckle and whispered in her ear. "I told ya you'd be comin' with me, toots."

"If I weren't so caught off guard right now, I think I might actually be crushing on you." Brooklyn admitted bluntly and an amused grin on her face. "But I'm rather pissed at the moment, so the feeling subsided."

Capone quickly tied her hands together with a zip tie and grinned.

"Don't worry, doll." He suddenly changed the nickname and shoved her in front of him. "I have a feelin' we'll be seein' more of each other."

"Well, _you _might be happy about that." Brooklyn said. "_I _on the other hand would much rather be running freely up and down that large hallways like I freaking puppy."

"You're one insane dame, you know that?" Capone said.

"No, you're just too sane." Brooklyn retorted. "That's why you'd never be able to catch me."

Capone placed a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder and forced her to a stop.

"What the hell you talkin' 'bout?" Capone snapped. "I got you stand right in front of me with your hands tied behind your back. You're caught. _I _caught you."

Brooklyn made a face on contemplation. "Mmm…Nooo, not really."

"Wha-"

Brooklyn lept over her tied hands like jump rope then encircled Capone's shoulders with her arms. She sent a swift kick to the back of his knees, making him crumple to the floor, and she pulled the zip tie back on his neck while the back of his head rested on her chest.

She held him close and counted down from five, because it'd take about five seconds for the mobster to pass out from loss of air.

"Who." Capone chocked. "Who are you?"

Brooklyn grinned and brought her mouth close to his ear.

"Brooklyn…" she whispered with her devious grin. "_Doll_."

Brooklyn quickly dropped the dead weight onto the floor, though she was quick to make sure she didn't actually kill the man. He was one of her idols after all.

Once she finally she released herself from the terrible zip tie she decided to mess with Mr. Capone. Brooklyn swiped the fedora off his head and placed it on her head, she never was a fan of the fedora, but it'd be fun just to piss the mobster off. She removed his tie and tied it around his head before unbuttoning his shirt and taking his giant coat off.

If he were to wake up the second she left it'd take him a while longer to get to her if he were still getting dressed.

She tossed the jacket and shirt aside and stood up with his tommy gun.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya," Brooklyn comically tipped the fedora on her head and grinned. "_Doll_." She chuckled and turned around and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Larry and Amelia began walking through the gallery; all of the sculptures were gone. This horrible silence annoyed Larry to no end, so he stopped in his tracks and began to pace back and forth. Amelia watched him do this, her blue eyes gazing at the adventurous man with such wonder and curiosity.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?" Amelia piped up.

"My thoughts?" Larry ran a hand over his face. "My thoughts are, I have an hour to come up with some ancient pass code for a pharaoh with a god complex and Bonnie is being hunted! Because _you_ couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amelia snipped. "Mr. Daley, why don't we go back and let those gun toting bootleggers finish what they started?"

"I didn't ask for you help-"

"Well, then I guess you're just lucky." Amelia cocked her hip and crossed her hands over her chest, aggravated.

Larry scowled and turned away. "I wish Teddy was here. He'd know what to do."

Amelia raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Who's Teddy?" she asked.

"Teddy Roosevelt. Twenty-sixth president of the United…" Larry's eyes widened as the thought came to him. Quickly, he whipped off his backpack and dug out a map of the museum.

"Teddy _is _here!"

Larry traced his finger over the map before finding the location of his pal. He grabbed Amelia's hand and dragged her through the halls. He repeatedly check his map, just to make sure he was going the right way.

He paused at a corridor, looking back and forth, not sure which way to go, until he head a familiar voice.

"Hello? Hellooo?"

Larry turned a corner and grinned happily at the sight of…some of his friend.

"Teddy! I am so glad to see you."

"Smashing to see you, my find lad." Teddy greeted, though he really didn't know whom this man was.

"_This_ is your great help?" Amelia cut into the reunion and gestured to the copper bust.

"Well, hello there. And who might you be?" Teddy smiled up at Amelia.

"Amelia Earhart." She grinned and nodded to him. "Recipient, Legion of Honor."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Teddy said then glanced at Larry, wriggling his eyebrows. "Quite a catch, lad. You two make a rather handsome couple."

Larry raised his arms up and dropped them again as he shook his head. "I didn't catch her, okay? And we're not a couple."

Teddy blinked at Larry, with his 'are-you-stupid' stare. "And why not? Are you blind, man? I mean, look at her…" he gestured to the red head woman and winked at her. Amelia grinned smugly and turned to Larry.

"Yes, Mr. Daley, look at me." Amelia said.

"I'm looking!" Larry insisted, frustrated. "But there's a lot of issues here, major ones, and I can't even believe I'm discussing this! I came here because I need your help."

"I'm all ears." Teddy said, then paused. "Well, I'm all head, but I'm listening."

"It's a long story but, this thing," Larry lifted up the tablet. "is some kinda ancient combination lock, and I need to figure out the code."

"Not to worry, lad!" Teddy said. "If it can be dreamed it can be done."

Larry just blinked at Teddy, unimpressed.

"What? Very inspirational advice, don't you think?" Teddy said. "Brooklyn seemed to like them."

"Brooklyn?" Larry raised an eyebrow. "Who's Brooklyn?"

"Oh, a woman came by not too long ago, talked about her problems with her name and what not." Teddy explained. "Very sweet, that Brooklyn, but I could tell there was a bit of a dark side."

Larry frowned for a moment, it sounded as if he were describing Bonnie…but he said her name was Brooklyn…what was really going on?

"Sure, but… Sorry. It's just that you've told me that one before." Larry explained with a shrug.

"Did I? What about 'Some men are born-"

"'Others have greatness thrust upon them', right. We got one of you in New York too." Larry said.

Teddy, crestfallen, said. "Wow. All my biggies…" he looked up at Larry, hurt. "So, you're quite close, you and this other me."

"Kind of, yes." Larry nodded.

"So…what's he like?" Teddy asked. "A lot like me, I suppose?"

Larry awkwardly glanced back at Amelia then stared at his feet as he responded.

"Yeah, except with…you know."

Teddy gasped and turned his head away the best he could. "Sat it. Except with a _body_."

"Look, I'm sorry…I just…" Larry tried to think of something to say to the depressed bust.

"I understand." Teddy sniffed. "You met him first. Let me take a look at this lock of yours."

Larry lifted up the tablet to the bust. Teddy scanned it then started laughing.

"You figured out the combination!" Larry burst happily.

"Of course not!" Teddy narrowed his eyes at him. "You need someone who reads Egyptian! You need Thomas Jefferson. Man's a genius, speaks 8 languages."

Larry's shoulder's slumped. "But I don't have much time."

"Won't take much time. He's just through there." Teddy gestured with his eyes toward the doors behind him.

"Thanks." Larry said and turned. Though he paused and looked over his shoulder at Teddy. "Hey, Teddy, one more thing. Before I came here, the New York Teddy was about to tell me something. It seemed pretty important. He said that the secret to happiness, to true happiness is… blank. Any idea what he was going to say?"

"The secret to happiness?" Teddy thought about it for a moment. "Oh, I'll tell you the secret to happiness: HAVING A BODY! BEING MORE THAN A FREAKING HEAD! THAT'S THE SECRET TO HAPPINESS!"

Larry bit down on his cheek and led Amelia through the doors as Teddy's screaming echoed behind them.

The duo entered a large gallery, lined with Presidential portraits of all the Presidents. They were all alive and they were bickering: whose frame is nicer, who has a better view, anything and everything.

The room was insanely noisy, like an exotic bird store. The portraits looped around the room chronologically. On Larry's left there's Washington, Adams, Jefferson, etc., and on his right are Reagon, Bush, Clinton, G.W. Bush, etc.

"Excuse me! Guys, please!" Larry attempted to catch their attention, then couldn't help but think that Bonnie could have handled this better.

The Presidents ignored him and continued bickering. Larry looked to his right and spotted a light switch. He reached for it and began to flip it on and off, like an annoyed schoolteacher. The Presidents slowly stopped bickering and looked over at Larry. It was slightly intimidating.

"Um…hi." Larry waved. "Sorry to bother you, but I need Mr. Jefferson's advice."

President Clinton leaned forward from his portrait. "It's more appropriate to say 'Mr. President'. One of the great things about the gig, you keep the title for life."

"Thanks Bubba." Pres. Jefferson nodded to the other President.

"No prob' T.J." Pres. Clinton returned the nod as if to say 'I got your back'.

"You're lucky I'm a gentleman," Pres. Taft spoke up. "Or I'd climb out of this frame and give you the thrashing of your life, Dutch."

"He's lucky you can't fit out of that frame, is what you mean." Pres. Jefferson joked.

Pres. Taft growled and attempted to get at Jefferson through his frame…but he couldn't fit out of it.

"He's just sensitive 'cause he was buried in a piano case." Pres. Washington rolled his eyes.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Pres. Taft snapped. "I was buried in a _very large coffin_, not a piano case, cedar-tooth!"

"My teeth aren't _wood_ either, Taft!" Pres. Washington retorted. "They're hippopotamus ivory."

Larry and Amelia watched as the Presidents went at it, if Bonnie were there she'd probably have ball, joining in the arguments and rubbing the Presidents the wrong way.

"How come you need Jefferson anyway, kid?" Pres. Bush piped up. "What are you and Old Hickory up to?"

"Stop calling me 'Old Hickory'." Pres. Jefferson said. "That's Andrew Jackson's nickname, not mine."

"What not ask me, son?" Pres. Cleveland asked. "Grover Cleveland. Only man in this room elected to…"

"WE'VE HEARD THIS A MILLION TIMES!" All of the Presidents chimed in.

"…TWO NON-CONSECUTIVE TERMS." They all added.

"Guys. GUYS…Please!" Larry shouted. "KNOCK IT OFF."

The room went quiet.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. Mr. _President_." He glared at Pres. Clinton before turning to Pres. Jefferson. "Jefferson, I hear you read hieroglyphics."

"I have studied many things, sir." Pres. Jefferson said. "There is not a sprig of grass that shoots uninteresting to me."

"Can you tell me what this says?" Larry lifted the tablet to the president.

Suddenly, all the Presidents leaned in, taking this very seriously.

"I shall do my best." Pres. Jefferson said and he studied the tablet.

"Hmm…To open this lock, one must first find the key to the house of the dead." Pres. Jefferson said.

"House of the dead?" Larry raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"It's a riddle, fancy-pants." Pres. Cleveland snipped.

"Well _obviously_, it's a riddle." Pres. Jefferson snapped.

"If it's so obvious, why did I say it before you did?!" Pres. Cleveland challenged.

Pres. Jefferson ignored Pres. Cleveland and returned his gaze to the tablet.

"Well, we know it's Egyptian. And as I recall, in Egypt, they have a rather unique name for their houses of the dead." He paused and looked at Larry with a smirk. "They're called Pyramids."

Amelia stepped forward, her face contorted in contemplation.

"SO what is the key to the pyramids?" she asked.

"Heck, I didn't even know those things were locked." Pres. Bush snorted.

"I don't thin they mean that kind of key. I think they're talking about a secret code. But what is it?" Larry wondered. The Presidents started to through out random answers, none of which made sense.

"I don't think anyone without a monument should get to guess." Pres. Jefferson said.

"What about Talf," Pres. Cleveland grinned. "He _is_ a monument."

"This is a toughy." Pres. Bush muttered. "What you need is some kinda, uh, robot, with a super Terminator brain."

Amelia and Larry narrowed their eyes at this president.

"Excuse me." Amelia tilted her head at Pres. Bush. "_You_ were President?"

Pres. Bush nodded vigorously. "I know! It's awesome!"

The other Presidents shook their head and looked at him as in 'How did that guy ever get in here?' Larry grabbed Amelia's arm, and they left the chaotic room, that is, just as Pres. Grant pulled him aside, booze on his breath, which made Larry flinch.

"You want _hic_ thinking done, yer in the wrong room." Pres. Grant's head tilted. "We're _presidents_, talking we're good at. Thinking…" he made a 'so-so' gesture. "You should go to the room where they keep a thinker."

"The Thinker." Larry guessed, then cringed at their previous encounter. "Thanks Mr. President…s"

Amelia made a quick turn to FDR and curtsied. "Franklin, give my best to Eleanor."

Larry tugged Amelia out of the room and they headed off back to The Thinker.

"You knew Mrs. Roosevelt?" Larry raised an eyebrow at Amelia.

Amelia nodded. "Took her on a night flight over the White House once. Good woman." She then grinned. "Dare say she would've made a finer president than her husband if you ask me."

The duo arrived the room of The Thinker, except there was one problem…The Thinker was gone and so was Venus.

"Shit." Larry cursed and began to pace again. "What are we going to do now?"

"I'd say, stop your pacing it's making me anxious."

Amelia and Larry whirled around to find Brooklyn sporting a black fedora and a tommy gun, which actually seemed to suit her. She'd probably give Al Capone a run for his money back in the day.

"Hi, losers," she grinned. "You miss me?"

Larry chuckled. "Not in the slightest." Though he was relieved to have found her finally.

Brooklyn bent backwards with a hand over her heart, as if to imitate being shot in the heart.

"Oh, you kill me, Comedy Central." She snickered. Amelia ran up to Brooklyn, totally ignoring the fact she was holding a gun, and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I was so worried!" Amelia cried.

"Where did you go?" Larry asked. "And…are those-"

"Al Capone's." Brooklyn grinned and adjusted the gun on her arm. "Once I was done with him I thought I'd take a souvenir or two. What about you two? The Adventures of Larry and Amelia."

"We took the tablet to be translated." Larry said. "Kahmunrah has Jed, the cowboy miniature, trapped in an hourglass and we have a little bit over an hour to get the code to this tablet before he dies."

Brooklyn remembered the little cowboy and their sass bout the night before. The thought of the childish pharaoh putting the little guy in harms way really made her eye twitch.

"Well where can we find this code?." Brooklyn played with the tip of the fedora on her head.

"That's what we came here to find out." Amelia explained. "To see what The Thinker _thinks_."

"What?" Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at them.

"All he does is _think_ he doesn't _know_ anything." Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "He's not the person you want to see."

"Then who do you suggest we see, Einstein?" Larry snorted.

Brooklyn's eyes widened with excitement. "Him!"

"Who?" Amelia and Larry raised eyebrows at Brooklyn.

"Albert Einstein." Brooklyn said as if it were obvious. "There's gotta be an Albert Einstein here somewhere, right?"

Larry slung an arm over Brooklyn's shoulder and grinned. "Atta girl, Bonnie."

He then remembered what Teddy mentioned, about Bonnie calling herself Brooklyn. He planned on asking her about it…but maybe later.

"Where did you get Al Capone's fedora and gun, anyways?" Larry asked, almost hesitantly.

"We got into a bit of a…disagreement." Brooklyn smirked darkly. "I actually tied him up to the balcony up-"

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes as she gestured upward. Something wasn't right. She climbed to the top of The Thinker's pedestal and stood on her tip-toes to get a good look of the balcony floor.

Capone was gone.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" she shouted. "He's gone already!?"

"What are you talking about, missy?" Amelia called up to her.

Brooklyn snatched the fabric that lay strewn about on the balcony floor and jumped down from the pedestal.

"There's a freaking shirtless Al Capone running around somewhere!" Brooklyn squeaked. "We need to get the hell out of here."

"Why is Al Capone shirtless, Bonnie?" Larry narrowed his eyes at the girl.

Brooklyn frowned innocently. "Pfft…uh…" she crossed her arms behind her back and slowly walked backwards. "How should I know?"

"You just wanted to piss off the mobster, didn't you?" Larry narrowed his eyes and grinned at his newfound friend.

Brooklyn squealed and lept at Larry, giving him a hug. "OH YOU KNOW ME SO WELL!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Oooh, I specifically liked writing this chapter. ;)**

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Daley? I can see that you're on the scent of something-"<p>

"Einstein. He's here." Larry narrowed his eyes as he scanned the landscape. Brooklyn had managed to find a window, but she quickly made it clear she needed to go to the bathroom so she wandered off to find a restroom, leaving Amelia and Larry to find Einstein.

"I saw him. A bunch of 'em…" Larry trailed off.

"Where?" Amelia asked.

Larry pointed in the direction of the Air and Space Museum. "…there."

"We're goin' to Air and Space." He decided.

"And so, the adventure continues." Amelia grinned. Larry smirked along with her as he turned to look at her. She looked right back at him.

"Something wrong, Mr. Daley?" Amelia asked in a soft voice.

Larry blinked. "No, I just-"

"Because I quite like the way you're looking at me."

"I'm not looking at you." Even though he was looking right at her.

"What's the mater, things getting too _dangerous_ for you, Mr. Daley?" Amelia leaned toward him. "Because as I've already made clear, I'm not one to shy away from danger…" Amelia leaned in and gave Larry a soft kiss, his eyes wide open the whole time.

"Okay, that was, like, a thousand kinds of weird." Larry burst.

"I don't know why I did that, Mr. Daley. I just feel as if I've been asleep for a long time, and now I'm suddenly…awake." Amelia admitted.

"Actually, I can explain that-"

"Are you two kidding me?" Brooklyn walked into the room, giving them a shit-eating grin. "I leave for two minutes…"

"It's not what it looks like." Larry tried to defend his actions.

"Oh, just like the sailor chick, or Venus?" Brooklyn teased him. "I'm just yankin' your chain, tongue twister, it was about time you to kissed and made up."

Brooklyn sent a wink their way. "The children don't like it when mommy and daddy fight."

Larry's face quickly turned red, then suddenly the sound of hands clapping erupt behind them. Brooklyn whirled around and reached for her gun…that's when she realized she left it in the bathroom.

"Well, shit." She muttered under her breath, then quickly made sure the fedora was still on her head.

"Do'bree vye'cher. Or as you say: Good evening. Your daughter will come along quietly, Da? Or do you want to finish your little make-out part?" Ivan the Terrible asked as his henchmen pointed their rifles toward them.

"What?" Larry glanced back at the girls. "She's not my daughter. And we weren't…look, it wasn't a make-out party, Mister…wait-who are you?"

"I am Ivan Grozny. Tsar of Russia." Ivan stated.

Larry glanced back at Brooklyn who just shrugged.

"Uh, okay…"

"Ivan the Awesome?" Ivan suggested as if that'd trigger a memory.

"'Ivan the _Awesome_?'" Larry raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with your work."

Amelia quickly cut in and muttered to Larry. "Ivan the Terrible."

"Oooh…" Larry said.

"_That_ is an inaccurate translation." Ivan stopped his foot impatiently. "But people like a scary sounding name, so here we are."

"You were a murderous tyrant." Brooklyn snapped after remembering the name from one of her history books. "You deserve that name."

"Tomayto tomahto." Ivan the Terrible shrugged. "And who are you, my pretty?"

"The names Bonnie." She snipped. "And I'll make you a deal." She stepped forward. "If your famous Streltsi can beat me in a foot race to the end of that corridor, we will not only surrender," she gestured back to her colleagues smugly. "But we will pledge our eternal allegiance to you above all others."

Larry and Amelia stared at Brooklyn with the widest horrified eyes possible.

"I like the sound of that." Ivan stroked his beard. "And if you win?"

"You've already caught us." Brooklyn shrugged. "So you win either way."

"Hmm…" Ivan thought about it for a moment. "I do so enjoy watching my captives suffer for my own entertainment. Agreed!"

He whirled on his men. "My Streltsi! Prepare to run like the Siberian Wind!"

The soldiers lined up like sprinters, Brooklyn with them.

"On your mark!" Ivan shouted in Russian. "Get set! Go!"

The Russian soldiers took off like a shot down the hallway. Brooklyn immediately grabbed Larry and Amelia by their hands and bolted with them in the opposite direction into a stairwell.

Ivan stood there staring after them.

"Dammit." He muttered quietly.

* * *

><p>The trio managed to get far enough away from the Russians that Brooklyn insisted on scouting ahead, just to make sure there wouldn't be any more surprises, when in reality she thought it'd be best to give Larry and Amelia some 'alone' time.<p>

"Tell me, Mr. Daley, do you have a lady friend?" Amelia asked suddenly.

"What?" Larry burst, taken off guard.

"I mean, you're not horrible to look at. A certain kind of woman might even find you attractive. So what's your story?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Uh," Larry glanced back at her. "My story is, I don't have a story. I mean, I used to have a story, but we worked together at the museum, and then got kinda busy, and the story…ended."

"'Busy'? Busy is not a reason, Mr. Daley. Busy is an excuse." Amelia said.

"Well, whatever it was, she left." Larry shrugged. Brooklyn waved to the duo off in the distance, gesturing to another door.

"Perhaps you gave her no reason to stay." Amelia said.

"Yeah, okay, thanks for the life coaching." Larry muttered. "Can we just find Einstein now?"

The emergency exit Brooklyn found opened to reveal a side of The Castle. Brooklyn burst out, leading Larry and Amelia into the courtyard. The vast National Mall sat quietly between the looming white grandeur of the Capitol Dome and the Washington Monument. The trio turned to head across the Mall to the Air and Space Museum when suddenly, the group heard the sound of pounding boots. Brooklyn looked over her shoulder to see a huge column of medieval Russian soldiers now crossing the mall, cutting off their path to Air and Space.

"We're gonna have to lay low for a little while." Larry whispered.

"Where?" Amelia said. "They're going to search this whole square."

Larry quickly led Amelia across the Mall, leaving a suddenly horrorstricken Brooklyn standing by The Castle. The dark shadow the building casted was hiding the one person she'd never thought she'd see there.

"Gio?" Brooklyn's voice broke off in a soft whisper.

"Surprised to see me, babe?" Gio stepped out of the shadows, a silver handgun in his hand. "I had some buddies fly me out here, hope you don't mind."

Brooklyn remained frozen.

"Speechless, I see." Gio frowned. "No matter. It'll be less of a struggle for you."

The soft click of the handgun made Brooklyn flinch. Her heart seemed to be beating out of her chest. In that moment she was praying for a miracle.

"Gio." Brooklyn breathed. "Whatever you heard-"

"Shut the fuck up." Gio spat. "Lying bitch. I'm going to put you in the ground where you belong."

Brooklyn let out a shaky breath. "That's what I was afraid of."

Suddenly, the emergency exit from The Castle busted open and out came Capone and his men. To Brooklyn's surprise and sadness, Capone had only put on his under shirt, but you could still clearly see his monochrome muscles.

Capone's eye caught Brooklyn's, and was about to snap something when he realized Gio was pointing a gun at her. His face contorted into a whole 'nother person. He looked pissed, which Brooklyn was only slightly thankful for.

"Heyyy, pinstripes." Brooklyn tipped his fedora at him. "I was wondering when you'd be coming for your fedora."

"Who's this bub?" Capone walked up behind Brooklyn, his chest against her back; his eyes never broke away from Gio's. His men raised their tommy guns at the thief.

"Uh…" Brooklyn didn't know who she was more scared of, the mobster who was leaning against her back or her ex-boyfriend who was pointing a gun at her. "A friend."

"A guy who points a gun at a dame ain't no friend of mine." Al gestured to his men. "Take care of him boys."

"Wait-!" Brooklyn burst afraid his men were going to shoot Gio, but instead one of Capone's men snuck up behind Gio and knocked him out with the butt of his gun. As Capone's men collected Gio's body, Capone looked down at Brooklyn.

"What?" He asked.

Brooklyn glanced up at him. "Don't," she slid her finger across her throat. "_Take care of him_, but, like, if he woke up on a boat in the middle of the ocean I wouldn't mind." She smirked kindly.

Capone couldn't help but grin at the girl. "You heard her boys. Make it happen."

And they did.

Brooklyn turned to Capone with a hand on the fedora on her head. She smirked in realization Capone was being nice.

And that's when it hit her.

_Al Capone was being nice._

Brooklyn's face fell as she stared with narrowed eyes at the mobster.

"Thanks…" she said hesitantly. "What you did…that was…_nice."_

"Yea," Capone took a step closer, looming over the girl. Her heart began to race so fast she could feel it in her head. "So now you owe me."

Brooklyn took one large step backwards with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she burst. "I didn't ask you to help me."

"Yea, but I did anyways." Capone made the space between them disappear with ease. He lowered his face close to her ear as she stood there, once again frozen. "Isn't that apart of your thief code? Helping those you help you?"

"…What?" Brooklyn's voice was barely a whisper.

"Don't play coy with me, doll." Capone said. "I know a thief when I see one."

"I…" Capone's closeness to Brooklyn distracted her, she could barely think straight. "I, I'm…" she let out a sigh of defeat. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm not cashing in right away, doll, that'd be a waste." Capone smirked deviously. "I'll wait for my moment."

"You think you're so smooth, don't you?" Brooklyn remarked suddenly regaining her composure. "I don't buy it, Godfather."

"Oh, really, Clara Bow?" Capone said. "What don't you buy?"

Brooklyn blinked; surprised by his reference, and not realizing how close Capone was looming over her. Clara Bow? Brooklyn began racking her mind for facts on Clara Bow. She was an actress of the 20s, star in silent films, but…she was a sex symbol of the 20s. She looked up at Capone confused.

She opened her mouth to retort, but was quickly cut off…by Capone's mouth on her's. Brooklyn couldn't make sense of what was happening, all she could feel was one of Capone's hands wrapped around the small of her back, the other behind her neck, and his soft lips roughly kissing her.

Once Capone finally pulled away Brooklyn began to blink repeatedly, still utterly confused.

"Is that smooth enough for you, doll?" he grinned.

"Uh…um," Brooklyn couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with the man she was too flustered. "Yea, that was more buyable…I guess."

"You guess?"

Brooklyn shot the mobster a warning glare and a pointed finger. "Don't you try anything, you can fugetaboutit, _doll_." She mocked in a thick Brooklyn accent.

Capone's eyes sparkled, like a child getting a new toy Christmas Day. He was going to enjoy playing with his new toy; sadly for Brooklyn she was the toy.

"Get on outta here, doll." Capone started to walk away from Brooklyn, his hands tucked in his pockets. "And keep my hat." He glanced back at her and winked. "It looks good on ya."

Capone and his men disappeared back through the exit, leaving a red faced and flustered Brooklyn standing in the light of the moon. Brooklyn tore the fedora off her head and threw it across the courtyard…at least that's what she'd hoped. It only landed a few inches away from her.

She was totally played by Al Capone, just like how she manipulated the sailor Joey. Well, she didn't go _that_ far, but she could only assume Capone was more dedicated to his job than she was. She had let the mobster get the best of her, even though he did help her out, he was known for being a ladies man.

Brooklyn held her screech of fury in, only escaping from her mouth as little shrieks. Not only had Capone played her, he _knew_ she was a thief. _He had blackmail_.

"FUCK!" Brooklyn shouted at the tops of her lungs and kicked Capone's hat in the dirt. "Fucking fuckity fuck fuck!"

Capone had gotten her when she was the most vulnerable too! She was losing her touch.

Brooklyn glared down at the dirty hat determinedly. She'd get Capone back, but at the moment she had to help Larry and Amelia.

She picked the fedora out of the dirt, dusted it off, and placed it back on her head.

Gio was out of the way.

There was nothing holding her back now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The massive open air building was deserted. Light of the moon shined onto the marble columns, and on the silent face of Abraham Lincoln, the 19-foot high marble statue. The place was empty. Larry and Amelia snuck in and they slid down behind a column, sitting next to each other, catching their breath.<p>

"So, now what?" Amelia panted.

"When the coast is clear, we head over to Air and Space. I get the code, I give it to Kahmunrah, he lets my friend go."

"And then what?" Amelia asked. "He opens that big door and releases his army of the undead?"

"I don't know, I haven't gotten that far." Larry admitted.

The duo sat in silence for a moment. Larry acknowledged Brooklyn's disappearance, but believed she had disappeared more than once already and that she'd be fine.

"So what exactly were you 'busy' doing?" Amelia asked.

"What?" Larry glanced at her.

"When your lady friend left you?" Amelia persisted.

"Are we still on that?"

"Just trying to pass the time, Mr. Daley."

Larry looked at her for a moment, then sighed and went on.

"Okay. Fine. If you must know, I've got my own business." Larry said.

"Oh. You're an entrepreneur than?" Amelia's eyes sparkled with interest.

"Yea, I guess so." Larry shrugged.

Amelia grinned smugly. "How exciting."

"Yeah…" Larry muttered.

Amelia peered over at Larry curiously. "Yet you don't seem excited."

"No, I am, it's great. I'm doing really well." Larry insisted.

Amelia just kept looking at him, expecting him to say something else.

"What?" Larry raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm just confused, is all. IF you're not excited by it, then why do you do it?" Amelia asked.

"I just said I'm excited. Look, I couldn't really be a night guard at a museum for the rest of my life." Larry said.

"You were a night guard?"

Amelia and Larry looked up to see Brooklyn leaning against the column they were hiding behind. They didn't question when she got there they just went with it.

"Yea," Larry said. He was having a hard time figuring Brooklyn out. She was a history intern, yet she was skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Well, everyone's gotta have some hobby.

"Why, was it a bad job?" Amelia asked him.

"No, it was an awesome job, I loved it, but that's not the point. I had to do something _more_ with my life." Larry insisted.

"Something _more_?" Amelia repeated.

Brooklyn pursed her lips, she knew how Larry felt, she was going through that same situation at the moment.

"Yeah, I mean, why did you become a pilot?" Larry looked at Amelia with narrowed eyes.

Brooklyn frowned.

"Honestly, Mr. Daley?" Amelia grinned. "For the fun of it. Why else would anyone do anything?"

"It's a little more complicated than that." Larry muttered.

"Is it?" Amelia challenged. "Let me tell you something, Mr. Daley, you think I didn't know what they said about me behind my back? That I was a second rate pilot. That I was married to a publishing magnate who gave me free publicity. That I was a loudmouthed female who was better off at home. I heard every word, but I didn't care a whit. You know why? Because, Mr. Daley, I was doing what I _loved_. And I'll tell you something else: I would gladly trade every minute that I've spent on the ground, for just one more minute up there." She gestured to the sky.

Larry just looked at her.

"Alright. You're looking at me that way again." Amelia fidgeted slightly.

"Actually," Brooklyn cut in, now staring wide eyed in awe. "We're looking at-" she pointed up at the monument. "-_him_."

Amelia turned to follow their gazes, her eyes widening as well.

"Great Gatsby…"

The 19 foot tall statue of Abraham Lincoln looked straight down at them. He stretched away, like he had been sitting there too long. Larry looked down at the tablet.

"Oh _COME ON_!" Larry yelled at the tablet. "This shouldn't count! You bring things to life INSIDE. We're not _inside_ anything. There's only three walls, _that doesn't make an inside. That shouldn't count!_"

Lincoln looked around slowly and cleared his throat.

"Now. Where the devil did I put my hat?" Lincoln muttered. The President began to stand, dust falling off him, and the floor beneath him creaking.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Brooklyn raced up the monument steps and waved at the giant statue of Abraham Lincoln. "Hey, twinkle toes!" she snapped. The President paused and looked down at her. "Watch your step or you'll squash a small village or, more specifically, me."

Lincoln didn't quite seem to care for the girl's words and continued on.

"Oh my God." Larry cried. "Nonono. Please Mr. President. Don't get up on my account. Sit. Sit!"

Lincoln stepped forward, like Godzilla, leaning between the columns, to look around.

"_Though it would be safer for a president to live in a cage, it would interfere with his business_." The President quoted.

Larry, still waving his arms, shouted up at him.

"Loving the quote, but I really can't let you leave here-" Larry ran in front of Lincoln, making Brooklyn visibly face palm as he tried to block the giant statue. Lincoln looked down at him, and he looked mad.

"…What am I doing?" Larry muttered to himself.

Lincoln reached down and scooped Larry up by the collar, much like how Larry picked up Jed.

"Jed's right." Larry coughed. "This doesn't feel very good." He looked over at Lincoln desperately. "Please, Mr. President. You have to listen. _You're a monument_. One of our nations treasures. You were the greatest president who ever lived _but you need to stay in your monument_… You gotta trust me on this. If you go out there _people are gonna totally freak out_."

Lincoln contemplated this.

"Greatest president ever, you say?" Lincoln nodded as if agreeing with this statement. "Who came after me?"

"Um.." Larry looked down at Brooklyn for assistance.

"Ulysses S. Grant!" She called up, and then paused for a moment. "…I think."

"…That _lush_?" Abraham Lincoln spat. "He could barely find the way to the liquor cabinet. What's his monument like?"

"He doesn't have one." Larry said. "He has a tomb, near the Bronx. Nobody ever goes."

Lincoln smiled at this.

Minutes later Lincoln returned to his chair, legs crossed. Larry stood on one arm of the chair, Amelia on the other, and Brooklyn perched herself on his shoulder.

"So, Mr. Daley. What you're telling me is, they made a monument of me, but forgot my hat? I loved that hat." Lincoln pouted.

"Yeah, no, I mean…me too." Larry narrowed his eyes at his own comment. "Very good look for you."

Lincoln ponders this. He reached up, causing Brooklyn to falter and land on her butt. "Oof." She muttered. He flicked the pigeons on his other shoulder off in a puff of feathers. "Nice shot, Red Rider."

"Larry, I'll stay here as you asked. But let us have faith that right makes might, and in that faith, let us, to the end, dare to do our duty as we understand." Lincoln said. Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at the side of the President's face, then looked down at Larry.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that when you say 'we' you mean 'me', but that's the thing, I don't have a plan, I don't understand it." Larry shrugged.

"So what?" Abraham suddenly said. "In my darkest hours I frequently took comfort in knowing that sooner or later, the right answer always presents itself."

"And that worked for you?" Amelia raised an eyebrow at the President.

"Look how big a monument I got." Lincoln gestured. Brooklyn had to nod in agreement to this.

"Remember kids: a house divided against itself cannot stand." He said as he set Larry and Amelia down. Brooklyn slid down the President's arm and pushed herself off the arm of the chair, skimming down the side of it. She landed a few feet in front of Amelia and Larry, gracefully. Which had Larry thinking again. She was one odd intern.

"Okay. Not really sure how that advice really applies right now, but thanks." Larry said.

"He's saying we should stick together." Amelia explained.

"You do make a cute couple." Abraham Lincoln commented. Brooklyn grinned.

"I know they do, right?!" Brooklyn agreed excitedly.

Larry groaned, annoyed. "We're not a-…never mind."

Amelia smiled at him and the trio began walking away. Lincoln leaned forward in his chair, calling after them, "Compassion, Larry. Above all things compassion, for all of God's creatures."

"Yea, Larry," Brooklyn mocked in an annoying high-pitched voice. "Compassion, Larry, compassion."

Larry rolled his eyes at her and playfully shoved her away, which made her laugh.

* * *

><p>The Mall was quiet, empty, just the giant white monuments, the Capitol building looming in the background as Russian soldiers searched for them. The trio made their way over to Air and Space.<p>

Larry pulled out the card he had stolen earlier, unlocked the door and opened it just a crack. He looked over his shoulder at Amelia and Brooklyn, then looked down at the Tablet.

"Okay. This is gonna get pretty weird. Let's just find Einstein, ask him the pyramid question, and leave." He said.

The trio walked in. Larry looked around at the three-story lobby, with an iron staircase that went in a loop to the top. Full-sized airplanes from every era covered the ceiling above on wires.

Everything started coming to life.

Amelia gazed around, taking it all in, euphoric. She was home.

On the top floor balcony Brooklyn spotted the Wright Brothers checking the engine of their bi-wing plane. Charles Lindbergh hustled by, tying his long aviator scarf.

"Perfect night for flying." Charles commented and looked at Amelia. "Race you to the sky, A.E."

Amelia grinned. "You're on, Lindy."

Larry looked around as the Pilots began to start their engines.

"Oh my God…No!" Larry shouted. "No no no!...NO!"

As jets, Russian rockets, even an M2-F3 Space Shuttle prototype fired up its engines. Larry was standing on the information desk in the middle of the lobby, waving his hands above his head.

"We're a no-go on the launch!" Larry shouted. "I repeat, that's a big…November Google. Tower control says we got zero visibility and a ceiling of…negative…Eighty…two. Which means we're on a Highway to the Danger Zone. As of now the tower's grounding all craft. Repeat," Brooklyn giggled at this. "grounding all craft. We're in a hold pattern til we get a…a-okay 9er…from…Noard." He squinted at his own rambling. "Til then…let's stay frosty people. Stay frosty. Maverick out."

The Pilots shut off their engines to Larry's sigh of relief. He nodded to Brooklyn who joined him as they headed to the gift shop to find Einstein Paperweight. But they were gone.

"Alright, Einsteins," Larry muttered. "Where are you?"

"Whoa…" Brooklyn said.

Larry followed her gaze and repeated the same phrase. Standing on the floor in front of them was Able, a small monkey in a space suit. He was adorable, and looked like Dexter.

"Hey little fella." Larry grinned.

"Able." Brooklyn snapped at him. Able pointed to his name patch and saluted. Brooklyn grinned and returned the salute.

"Oh, okay," Larry mimicked Brooklyn's gesture. "At ease."

Able reached out to shake Larry's hand. Cautiously, Larry reached out to shake the hand. Brooklyn was holding in her squeals of excitement.

"Wow, you're a polite little guy, aren't you?" Larry said. "I got a buddy from New Your you could teach some matters to."

Able smiled, then swung himself onto Brooklyn's back, then onto Larry's.

"Cutie." Brooklyn giggled.

"Oh, want a ride?" Larry said. Suddenly, the duo heard _ziiipppp_ and before Larry and Brooklyn could make sense of what was happening, Able grabbed the tablet from the backpack and ran away, laughing.

"Oh that little bastard!" Brooklyn gasped and the duo pursued the monkey.

"Bad space monkey!" Larry shouted. "NO! Give it back!"

Able ran toward a life-sized diorama of the moon's surface, with the Apollo 11 capsule, the Moon Rover, and an over head display of the heaves, complete with planet Earth, spinning above. Able jumped over the low Plexiglass divider and into the exhibit. Brooklyn stopped in her tracks in front of the Plexiglass, but Larry continued running and jumped after Able.

Except he didn't land. He just hovered off the ground.

"Oh, come on…" Larry muttered.

"HA!" Brooklyn laughed. "How does that even work!?"

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." Larry retorted sarcastically. He wiggled around in the zero gravity just above the 'moon surface'. Able spun in slow motion and made a slow-mo raspberry at Larry. The lack of gravity was very hard to adjust to for Larry.

"Any time now, you can help me, Bonnie." Larry said, annoyed.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, _ass_-tronaut," Brooklyn smirked at him. Able laughed at her pun. "I'm thinking."

Suddenly, Able delivered a spinning roundhouse kick to Larry's butt making him float up into 'outer space'.

"Nooooooo!" Larry cried. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at Larry.

"Larry, where do you think you'll _go_?" she chuckled.

Larry soon slammed his head on the ceiling, painted to look like space. He floated around for a bit as Brooklyn was trying to come up with a plan to get him and the tablet down.

Then he realized something…he was getting _peed_ on by Able. The monkey was peeing up at him in weird floating bubbles. As Larry began to speak, he sounded like he was underwater.

"What is with you guys, and the peeing?!" Larry snapped. "THAT'S NOT HOW WE SETTLE OUR PROBLEMS!"

Brooklyn burst in fits of laughter, falling on the floor, giggling.

Larry pushed towards Able. As he was about to grab him Able crouched down, and made a small fart. It worked like a booster rocket, shooting him up.

"Oh, nice." Larry grumbled. "I take back what I said about your manners!"

"Hold on, ass-tronaut." Brooklyn leaned over the Plexiglass divider and reached for his hand. "Grab on."

Larry was finally close enough to grab her hand, and she pulled him back over to gravity.

"Oh!" Brooklyn blinked jumped up and down. "Oh, wait! I got an idea!"

She bolted off back toward the gift shop and returned moments later, waving the object at Able.

"Here, Able." She cooed. Larry watched curiously. "Here, space monkey."

Able peered out, from behind the Earth.

"Yea, you little monster," Brooklyn muttered. "Come get the ice cream."

Brooklyn, in an attempt to attract the monkey to the ice cream, nibbled a bit of it, but ultimately the ice cream was revolting. It took every ounce of her willpower to swallow the bile.

"_Yumm_…" Brooklyn cringed and waved the carton.

Able tried to bite the tablet, though it was no chocolate coin, the monkey gave in, and floated over to Brooklyn, out of the diorama. Before Brooklyn handed over the ice cream carton, she narrowed her eyes down at the little primate, her eyes challenging.

"Trade you." Her gaze warning Able that if he tried something she'd have his ass. "_Trade you_."

Reluctantly, Able traded the tablet for the ice cream. Brooklyn, being the good sport that she is, held her hand out to the monkey.

"Friends?"

Able glanced up at the thief, and then shook her hand, reconciling. Brooklyn grinned and turned to Larry. He was pouting.

"Big girls don't cry, Jersey Boy." She said. "Come on let's find the flying squirrel."

"You just made a reference to the Four Seasons twice in the same sentence." Larry pointed out, impressed.

"I'll sing the song for you too, if you want."

"I don't think I want my ears to start bleeding." Larry said.

Brooklyn stopped in her tracks, looked back at Larry, then pretended to be shot in the back, and fell forward.

Brooklyn rolled on the floor. "You kill me, Comedian." she groaned, pretending to die.

"What?" Larry raised an eyebrow at her as he looked down at the girl rolling on the floor.

Brooklyn paused and narrowed her eyes up at the ex-night guard.

"The Comedian?" she repeated.

"I don't get it."

Brooklyn gasped, jumped to her feet and continued walking. "How can you _not _know who he is?"

"I'm not as submerged into pop culture as you are." Larry replied sarcastically.

"The Comedian, he's from the graphic novel The Watchmen." Brooklyn muttered. "Ya know, having to explain the reference really defeats the purpose of stating it in the first place."

"Then try dumbing it down for me next time, Are you Smarter than a Fifth Grader." Larry replied mockingly.

Brooklyn scowled at Larry good heartedly.

"Mr. Daley!"

Brooklyn and Larry looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Yes, God?" Brooklyn called up toward the ceiling.

Larry rolled his eyes and smacked her upside the head, leaving her giggling as he walked toward Amelia, who was standing at the Information desk. As the duo approached the counter there were a dozen Einstein bobble heads, each of them on the counter, on their stomachs, like children, scribbling equations on scraps of paper.

"Mr. Einstein…s?" Larry said as he observed each of them.

The little bobble heads all looked up at Larry at once. Brooklyn couldn't help but take a step back at the creepy gesture.

"Look, I hate to bother your…equating, but I need to know the secret of the pyramids. It has something to do with a combination? Maybe?"

At once, all the bobble heads began laughing as they tried to talk at the same time.

"Whoa, hang on." Larry raised his hands. "I can only listen to one Einstein at a time."

"You're kidding, right?" one spoke up. "It's not really that easy is it?!"

Larry glanced back at Brooklyn and Amelia who shrugged. "Am I missing something?"

"The secret of the pyramids?! Come on kiddo, you took math right?"

"Some." Larry fidgeted. "I got a C minus in algebra."

"Better than me." Brooklyn piped up. "I had to take summer school."

"Well, I flunked math," Albert challenged. "and I still know this one. The secret of the pyramids."

He said it like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. Behind him, the other Einsteins all mimicked eating something, rubbing their stomachs.

"Mmm." The other Einsteins said. "This is so delicious. Mmm…I'll have mine a la mode."

"_A la mode_, Mr. Daley." Einstein repeated. "Think about it."

"What?" Larry said.

"The answer is ice cream!" Brooklyn grinned. "Yes. Yes?...No?"

"It's pi…" Amelia squinted at Brooklyn and Larry.

"Okay, how is a piece of pie the secret of the pyramids?" Larry snapped, irritated. "What, because they're, like, triangles or something?"

Brooklyn thought she'd agree with him, until Amelia and the Einsteins began to laugh at him.

"Pi, Mr. Daley. P-I." Amelia clarified. "Not P-I-E. That's the secret of the pyramids."

"This young lady is much too smart for you." Einstein grinned.

"Yeah, okay, can you just explain…?" Larry asked.

"Ugh," Brooklyn groaned and pinched her nose. "Too much smartness for my own good, I'm going to do a bit of recon."

"Don't go too far." Larry muttered to her as she walked off. Brooklyn gave him a two-fingered salute in a sign that she heard, and wandered up the spiral steps to the second floor.

Brooklyn watched the pilots working on their planes. She was never a fan of flying, especially after this recent adventure, but seeing these historical figures, she felt rather excited.

Able, who had finished his ice cream, found his way to Brooklyn's shoulder as she leaned over the railing, staring out the window toward The Castle.

"Why, hello, my dear."

Brooklyn groaned internally as she reluctantly turned around. From what she could only assume, by their similar looks, they were the Wright Brothers.

"Orville and Wilbur Wright, madame." Orville bowed slightly. Wilbur tipped his hat.

"Brooklyn." Brooklyn nodded curtly, not really in the mood to be… _befriending _more men that night. Able chattered angrily at the two pilots. The duo looked taken aback by the monkey, but quickly recovered.

"Would you, perhaps, be interested in joining us for a moonlight plane ride around space with us?" Wilbur sent a wink her way.

"Perhaps, though perhaps not." Brooklyn snipped. "But leaning more on the no side."

The Wright Brothers, looking utterly shut down, gave her a faint nod and walked away.

"Well. Now what?"

Brooklyn quickly turned her attention back to the ground floor, hearing Amelia's impatient tone. Larry eyed his hand, obviously something was scribbled on it, but he heard Amelia's question.

"There's too many guards over there in the other building. We need to draw 'em away, we need bait." Larry paused and looked at Amelia. "Something enticing."

Amelia grinned. "You're getting a look in your eye."

Brooklyn couldn't help but grin at them. If this were a TV Show she'd totally ship them. She'd probably give them a ship name. Larlia? Amearry? Night Flying Guard? DaleyHart? Eh, she'd think of it later.

"Okay, will you stop with the whole 'looking' thing!?" Larry suddenly burst. Uh oh. Trouble in paradise. "We kissed, okay, _one time_. And yeah, it was a really nice kiss, but just so you know: I'm completely freak out about it, because, yes, I like you. You got into my head, Okay? What do you want me to say? I think you're one of the collest women I've ever met? Yes. You are. Alright? You want me to say that I think you're really really good looking? Okay, yeah, that too. But where does that leave us? Because in case you haven't noticed, it's not like we're exactly long-term compatible. So I'm like really freakin' out over here, okay?"

Brooklyn blinked, her mouth gapping. Amelia looked only a bit confused at Larry's rant.

"Uh," Amelia waited a beat. "That's all very nice of you to say, Mr. Daley. But I meant _another_ kind of look in your eye. Like you had an _idea_ perhaps?"

Brooklyn's mouth quickly closed to cover up a snort. She felt horrible for Larry and wanted to start laughing at the same time. He looked like a wounded puppy, but she totally _shut him down_.

"Aww." Brooklyn giggled. Able chattered excitedly on her shoulder. "You're enjoying this too much. I should throw you off this floor."

In a split second Able disappeared, leaving Brooklyn rather pleased with herself.

"Oh." Larry finally managed to say. "So forget all that other stuff. And yeah, I have an idea." He quickly turned away. "Bonnie!"

"Yes, father?" Brooklyn grinned.

Larry ignored her. "C'mon."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm going to be seeing NATM 3 New Year's Eve! :D So excited!**

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I know it was you, Fredo…"<p>

Kahmunrah looked to where Capone was watching 'The Godfather', which intrigued him after Brooklyn had called him the name. He was watching it on an old Betamax machine sitting amongst the pile of loot. Napoleon and Ivan, both riveted, were eating popcorn on either side of him.

"You broke my heart." Michael Corleone spoke.

Capone watched as Michael Corleone kissed his brother, Fredo, on the lips, making him cringe.

"You broke my heart." The man repeated.

Al Capone bolted up from his seat and screamed at the TV, "What!? What's with the kissing?! If you know it was him who betrayed you, you _kill_ him! You don't kiss him!"

"Pardon." Napoleon cut in. "I believe it is know as ze _kiss of death_."

"Yeah, well, everybody knows you Frenchies like to kiss each other." Capone scowled as he killed over the TV. "All these copycat tough guys make me sick."

Suddenly, a booming voice rang out.

"Kahmunrah. Kahmunraaahhh. Stand, and obey." The voice growled. "Face the east, to honor your God Anubis."

Kahmunrah stood up straight, confused.

"Present your right hand, in praise."

Confused, Kahmunrah stuck his hand out in front of him.

"Now, stretch your hand west, to honor Rah, God of the sunset."

The pharaoh did as such.

"Then again east, and shake it all about."

A sudden realization dawned upon Kahmunrah.

"If you're a Goddess, why aren't you speaking Egyptian?" the pharaoh shouted.

Brooklyn, still in her 'Goddess' voice, went on with a giggle. "Who said I was a Goddess? It's me, the girl with Larry you're after. Bonnie, by the way." Her voice became suddenly smug. "And you just did the Hokey Pokey."

Kahmunrah exploded, furious. He yelled at the ceiling, not sure where the voice was coming from.

"I have Larry's friends. I WILL FIND YOU!" Kahmunrah roared.

Brooklyn listened to Kahmunrah rant over the museum intercom system at the Information Desk.

"I know." She said. "Look out the window."

Kahmunrah stopped. He ran over to the second floor window and looked out. He yanked an antique telescope from Napoleon

"Oh, yes, steal the 'little person's' telescope…" Napoleon muttered.

"Quit your whining, Frog." Capone snapped.

"Why don't you make me, scarface." Napoleon snapped back.

"Good one, shorty pants." Ivan commented.

"SILENCE!" Kahmunrah roared. He raised the telescope and gazed across the lawn to find Amelia. She was standing in the distance, holding up the tablet. She taunted Kahmunrah with the Tablet, kissing it.

"We have your tablet, King Two-Gallon-Hat." Brooklyn grinned. "You know, I can't help but think that hat is compensating for something. Anyways, we have the code too. So come and get it."

"GO!" Kahmunrah, furious and red in the face. "Get the tablet!"

Capone rushed down the stairs, and barked at his gang, "All right, you mugs," he cocked his new gun. "Let's show this palooka how we do things in Chi-town."

Capone's gang grabbed their tommy-guns and ran off, leaving the cargo crate unguarded.

* * *

><p>"He's sending everyone over here…" Amelia said to Larry. "Are you sure Bonnie will be fine?"<p>

"Yes," Larry said for about the hundredth time. "Now," he looked around. "Able, Space Monkey, where are you?"

Amelia seemed to be catching on. "So now that he's _over there all alone_, we can go over there and have ourselves a fair fight. Very clever, Mr. Daley."

"Thank you." Larry said then continued to call for the little monkey.

"Except for one small detail." Amelia added.

Larry looked at her.

"How do we get over there?"

* * *

><p>Brooklyn leaned back in the seat at the Information desk, she had plugged in her iPod to play the song 'Burnin' Up' by Jesse J on repeat over the speakers of the museum, and bobbed her head to the beat. She found one of the pamphlets to the museum on the desk and began to flip through it, bored.<p>

Suddenly, the elevator dinged. Brooklyn turned her attention to the elevator before disappearing behind the desk. Capone and his men exited the elevator and began to search the floor for her.

"Come on out, Bonbon." Capone cooed sadistically. "Or we'll have to do this the hard way."

Sudden cries of pain were heard; instinctively Capone and his men clutched their guns as they turned to the source of the noise.

"I have an idea."

Capone and his men whirled around, looking for Brooklyn, but she seemed to be invisible.

"Let's do this my way."

The music began to get louder.

"The fun way."

Brooklyn lept down from her strategically place perched on the ceiling and landed on a group of Capone's men, crushing them. She flipped forwards, summersaulting to her feet in a crouching position. She smirked at Capone, and he and his men raised their guns, firing at her. Taken off guard for a split second, Brooklyn flipped backwards behind the desk, that is, until she realized there weren't actual bullets in the guns, there were just sound effects.

She poked her head up from behind the desk and raised an eyebrow at Capone. He stared at his gun, dumbfounded.

"HA!" Brooklyn laughed, then felt weight pile down on her. "SHIT!"

She was tackled to the ground by Capone's men and they zip tied her hands. As one of Capone's men pulled her to her feet, Capone grabbed his fedora that Brooklyn lost during the spar, and placed it on her head.

"Nice try, doll." He grinned. "Now tell me where Daley is."

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes and bit her tongue at him. Capone raised an eyebrow at her, in which she replied with a harsh hiss, "Bite me."

"What about your thief code?" Capone challenged. "You're in debt to me."

"Yea, well, Larry saved me first," Brooklyn spat back at him. "I'm more in debt to him than I am to you."

Capone raised his hand and slapped Brooklyn across her face, hard. Brooklyn sucked in a breath, holding in her cry of pain, and avoided Capone's gaze.

"Then I guess I'll resort to plan B." Capone growled. "I'm sure Daley would like to know who he's really workin' with."

Brooklyn's eyes fell. Guilt covering her features.

"Unless you do something for me." Capone said, leaning in close to her face.

She avoided his gaze, but he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You help us," Capone spoke slowly. "You get the money that the tablet is worth, if everything goes well, maybe even more."

Brooklyn's ears perked at this and for a split second, accidentally made eye contact with Capone.

He grinned. "That's my girl."


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Larry kept searching for Able as Amelia watched him impatiently.<p>

"I was thinking we'd drive over in the Moon Rover." Larry shrugged.

"That's a terrible idea." Amelia replied, bluntly. "Assuming it even starts, he'll see you coming a mile away. I've got a better idea."

Larry, still walking toward the Rover, said, "No, I think the Rover's pretty much the way to go."

"Mr. Daley." Amelia followed him. "Why are you avoiding the obvious?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Larry said. "Where is that monkey?"

Amelia stopped in her tracks, a smile creeping on her face.

"Are you afraid to fly, Mr. Daley?"

"No." Larry glanced back at her. "I'm just afraid to fly…with you. Look, we have to get going-"

"Me?" Amelia burst. "I'm one of the most famous pilots in the history of aviation!"

Larry bit his cheek, regretting his next words. "Yeah. Famous for getting lost."

His statement seemed to have slapped her right in the face.

"I'm sorry." Larry insisted. "But it's true now we really have to-"

"Mr. Daley, I assure you that I have _never_ been lost a day in my life. I may not have always been on course. I my not have always wanted to be found. But I was always where I belonged. In that cockpit with blue sky all around. Doing what I loved. It seems to me, Mr. Daley, if anyone here's gotten 'lost', it's you." Amelia said.

Larry stopped walking. The elevator holding Napoleon and Ivan's men stopped and they emerged, staring at Larry and Amelia.

Able finally appeared and jumped on Larry's shoulder.

"There you are," Larry said. "Listen," Larry whispered to him their plan.

"Think you can do that?" he asked.

Able squawked in reply, taking Larry's security card, and taking off into the museum.

The bad guys run toward Larry and Amelia across the hall. Napoleon's men start firing their rifles at them. All the pilots in the museum duck for cover as Amelia and Larry race away from the oncoming soldiers. They ran up the escalator for the second floor with the bad guys on their tails.

Able was at the elevator, and ran Larry's security cared in its security terminal. He pushed a few buttons and they elevator read: Elevator Locked.

Amelia and Larry ran to the top floor, Napoleon and Ivan's soldiers close behind. Amelia looked around the floor, until her gaze landed on something dangling on the ceiling.

"It'll have to do." Amelia said.

Larry looked up to where she was looking; it was the 1903 Wright Flyer.

"No no no no no …that's like the first plane ever made!" Larry snapped.

Amelia began climbing over the railing.

"A plane's a plane, Mr. Daley." Amelia said.

Amelia climbed aboard and started the engine.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" she said.

Larry looked across to where the bad guys were not trying to dismount the up escalator, not used to the moving steps, while others were trying to go up the down escalator, piling into a heap at the top. Larry made a choice, and climbed over the railing, walking carefully across the wing of the Wright flyer.

The plane was only meant for one person, so Larry wriggled in next to Amelia, both lying on their stomachs. As the plane came to life Larry hung onto it for life. The cables snapped and they zoomed down the hall, toward the giant window. The Wright Brothers dove out of the way.

"A woman can't fly a plane!" Wilbur Wright burst.

"Think again, fellas!" Amelia called back with a grin on her face.

The duo flew through the museum, awkwardly due to the fact it was a museum. Larry opened his eyes, which were closed shut before, to see themselves heading straight into the steel and glass wall of the museum.

"Able!" Larry shouted to the monkey. "The doors!"

Able looked up and saluted the man. He ran through the museum and made a long flying jump at the wall, and he hit the bright red button.

Slowly, the large cargo door began to open…but it's slow. Larry and Amelia were headed a little too high, the door would never open in time.

Able signaled them, with orange tarmac torches, and waving his arms gesturing 'you're too high'.

"Looks like danger found you after all, Mr. Daley. Fasten your seatbelt!" Amelia said.

"There isn't one!" Larry cried back.

Amelia dove, straight toward the floor, a nose-dive. At the last possible second, she pulled up, narrowly missing Able who held two flares over his head in a Christ-like victory gesture. The plane made it out of the doors.

Able watched as the Wright Flyer soared out of the museum, piloted by Amelia Earhart. A moment, later, Able closed the doors. The bad guys finally reached the doors just as they closed. They look down at Able ripped the red button out of the wall, flipped them off, and ran. They were trapped.

* * *

><p>Kahmunrah was pacing impatiently. Jed taunting him from the hourglass.<p>

"You look nervous Common-law." Jed said. "Givin' up yet?"

Kahmunrah turned to him with an evil glare. He lifted up the hourglass, leering at Jed. He tilted the hourglass upright, drowning Jed with the sand and laughed as he pounded on the bottom of the hourglass, like a ketchup bottle.

"Let's see if we can't make time fly-"

Suddenly the giant stained glass window above him crashed in, making him dive for safety, the Wright Flyer flew an inch over his head. He lied on the floor, terrified, covered with glass.

As the plane landed it kept sliding through the gallery.

"Those dim-witted Wright brothers- where are the brakes!?" Amelia shouted.

As the plane bumped and slid across the floor, Larry fell off, rolling to a stop. The Wright Flyer kept going. It smashed through the doors at the other end of the Commons. It slid out of sight, with a tremendous crash.

"AMELIA!" Larry cried and started to run after her.

"STOP where you are."

Kahmunrah lifted the hourglass above his head, ready to smash Jed on the floor.

Larry froze.

"Enough chitchat." Kahmunrah sneered. "The tablet and the code- or the little cowboy is history. Though, I suppose technically he's already history, or he wouldn't be in a museum."

"Cow _poke_." Jed clarified. "I am an experienced cow _poke_. I haven't been a cow 'boy' in years. Can you see how that infantilizes me!"

"Give me Jed." Larry demanded.

"Right after you give me the tablet and the code." Kahmunrah said.

"Don't give it to him, Larry! I ain't worth it!" Jed shouted.

Larry hesitated, but he knew he had no choice. Jed's life depended on it. Kahmunrah and Larry step forward they both held out the tablet and the hourglass. They both try to fake each other out once. Then again. Then they make the exchange.

Kahmunrah stepped up to the Gate. He fit the tablet in the slot in the wall and it fit perfectly.

"See Larry, they didn't call me Kahmunrah the Trustworth for nothing." He said.

"They didn't. They called you Kahmunrah 'Who Drinks the Blood of his Foes and Friends Alike'." Larry said.

"True." Kahmunrah nodded. "It looked better on my stationary. Now the combination. If you will."

Larry looked at Jed. Jed shook his head.

"It's Pi."

Larry's heart seemed to stop beating. He prayed that the voice didn't belong to who he thought it was, that is, until he turned around.

Brooklyn walked in, Capone's fedora on her head and tilted down, and a tommy-gun on her side. She looked like she was in charge of the gang. Like she belonged with them.

"3.14159265." she recited as she and the group walked in. "Crazy hair here sang," she tossed the little Einstein in her palm. "Oh did he sing, too, like a canary." She tossed him back to Capone. "He even got the elevator open for us. Didn't ya, Furby?"

Einstein looked over at Larry, his gaze sad, "I'm sorry, Larry. But in the timeless struggle between brain and brawn, I'm afraid in the end, brawn always wins."

"This is so sad." Kahmunrah said. "And true."

"Bonnie." Larry stared at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Afraid to tell ya this, sport." Capone grinned. "Brooklyn ain't the girl you think she is."

Brooklyn's stare remained blank and emotionless. She didn't even bother to meet Larry's gaze, she stared straight ahead at Kahmunrah.

There it was. That name again. The name Teddy had mentioned before.

"You're name isn't really Bonnie," Larry said as he took a step toward Brooklyn. "Is it?"

Brooklyn kept her gaze forward.

"You deaf, Daley?" Capone snapped. "Her name is Brooklyn. She's a _thief_. She never was gonna let you keep the tablet. She was gonna nab the tablet when you weren't lookin and sell it. Brooklyn's a thief." Capone repeated and grinned at the girl. "She never cared for you or your little friends. Ain't that right, doll?"

"It's just a job." Brooklyn said, plainly. One of Capone's guys tossed her a sack filled with money and treasure. She adjusted the sack on her shoulder and nodded to the men, as if just finishing a business transaction.

That phrase seemed to slap Larry across the face. The intern he thought he was friends with was never who she said she was. She was a thief that just happened to get scooped up in his little adventure.

"Oooh," Kahmunrah shivered with excitement. "What a turn of events. Must be a real bummer, Larry, to know that all your valiant efforts, all your noble intentions, were, in the end, for naught." He shrugged. "What a terrible disappointment you must be to yourself."

"It wasn't me I was thinking of." Larry muttered and stared daggers at Brooklyn.

At this Brooklyn averted her gaze to the floor, fighting back the intense guilt she was feeling. "I'm out, Capone." She nodded to the mobster. "Good luck with your 'taking over the world' shit. You'll need it."

"You sure you don't want to stay, doll?" Capone followed the girl to the door. He loomed over her like he did only an hour ago. "We could rule the world…together."

A corner of Brooklyn's lip turned up at the offer. "Ruling the world isn't my thing, _doll."_

"If you ever change your mind, Brooklyn" Capone leaned in, his gaze softened. "My door is always open." He pecked her on the lips.

The tablet began to glow after Kahmunrah pressed the tablet's keys.

"I'm sorry, Jed." Larry murmured. "I guess you called the wrong guy."

Brooklyn and Capone watched the glowing tablet with interest.

"What are you talking about?" Jed looked up at Larry.

"You called me for help and I blew it. You should've called someone else." Larry shook his head, disappointed.

Kahmunrah began chanting in the background as Jed and Larry spoke.

"Mak, keter om. Om neter kah."

"Don't you get it, Gigantor?" I didn't call you because we needed you. I mean, sure we were in a pickle, but wouldn't be the first time we had to wrasse our way our of a root sack. No, partner, I called you because _you_ needed _us_. That fancy suit you been paradin' 'round in these past couple years? That there's a hangin' suit. All gussied up, but dead inside. That ain't you." Jed said.

Larry looked at him, touched, when suddenly a crack of thunder shook the museum. Everyone jumped. Capone wrapped an arm protectively around Brooklyn; she dropped her sack of money and kicked it aside casually.

A blinding flash of light came from the tablet and it filled the whole room.

The door in the Gate opened with a horrifying groan. Strange ghostly horns sounded from the Nether World.

"Welcome to the new extended reign of Kahmunrah. Fifth king of Egypt, and the world." Kahmunrah grinned.

Hawk-headed soldiers marched in. Their bodies were human, but their heads moved and twitched like hawks.

Brooklyn thought she was going to throw up.

"Um…I'd like to wake up now please." Jed piped up.

"Horus. Rah." Kahmunrah chanted. "My warriors, send Larry Daley and his friends to their doom."

The Horus raised their spears, and marched forward, until Larry was in a ring of spears, inches from his face. Brooklyn, still in the arms of Capone, stared at Larry with the desperate urge to knock each of the freaky birdbrains on their asses. But she got her money, she had to leave.

"HOLD!"

Everyone turned to see a little Roman soldier on the back of a squirrel.

"The fuck is this?" Brooklyn gestured, now out of Capone's grasp, genuinely confused now. "Okay, I get the dodo bird people hybrids, but seriously? A mini Roman soldier on a squirrel?"

Capone shook his head at Brooklyn, gesturing her to just stop.

"The mighty Octavius has returned!" the soldier shouted. "Do you wish to surrender honorably, Kahmunrah, or must this end with the spilling of your blood?"

"Oh, you're in a world-a-hurt now, Kahmunrah." Jed grinned.

The pharaoh squinted and began to laugh.

"This? This is your big rescue? A little gladiator on a squirrel?" he laughed.

Kahmunrah picked up Octavius off of the quirrel by the scruff of the neck and held him up, laughing.

"I must agree with, dearest Brooklyn," Kahmunrah giggled. "This is too funny. Though I must say, you little people are actually kind of cute."

Octavius gave Larry a salute.

"You're safe now, Lawrence. Rescue is at hand." Octavius said.

"Oh, what a hoot." Kahmunrah said. "I shall miss you after I've…_eaten you_…" Brooklyn's eyes went wide. "I don't _want _to, like I think you'll taste good. It's just such a nefarious way to dispose of you, I can't resist."

"Last chance, Pharaoh." Octavius said. "You have been warned."

"Farewell mouse-man. I only wish I had tsatsiki sauce to dip you in." Kahmunrah said as he raised the man to his mouth.

"Very well!" Octavius yelled. "CHAARR-"

And that was it. The pharaoh swallowed the soldier. Brooklyn squinted her eyes close. She wished she could unsee what she just saw.

"Eck, that's it, I'm out." Brooklyn picked up the sack and winked at Capone. "See ya, _doll_."

She thief scurried away without a single look back.

"You just ate my friend, Kahmasabe! I swear, as sure as we're standing here. I'll see you dead before dawn." Jed growled.

"Oh, rearweeie?" Kahmunrah mumbled with his mouth full. "Now whew wherw we? A yes. _Kiwl them awl."_


	11. Chapter 11

Before the Horus could even move, the sound of glass breaking was heard. The group looked up, as the remaining glass window as it was smashed in: standing majestically in the shattered window was the one and only giant, marble statue of Abe Lincoln.

The Horus froze in their tracks, their beaks hanging open.

Kahmunrah coughed up Octavius in shock. Octavius landed on the floor, wet.

"Great Caesar's ghost, this day has been wrought with indignities." Octavius coughed. "I brought help, as was my charge."

Kahmunrah looked up with fear in his eyes.

"What _is_ that thing?!"

"That is Abraham Lincoln, 14th President of the United States." Larry told him.

"_16th_." Lincoln corrected with a slight nod to Larry. "_Larry_."

"Mr. President." Larry returned the nod.

"What are you waiting for!?" Kahmunrah turned frantically to his Horus. "ATTACK!"

The Horus rush at Giant Lincoln. They threw their spears, which harmlessly clink off of Lincoln's marble chest and hit the ground. Lincoln reached down, grabs some Horus, and tossed them aside.

"Disgusting half-pigeons!" Lincoln scowled.

The Horus freeze, terrified now. Suddenly then turn tail and hauled their asses back through the gate where they came from, slamming the gate shut behind them.

Silence.

Kahmunrah stood there a moment, trying not to believe his 'undead' army turned out to be a disappointment.

"Well…that's…just fabulous." Kahmunrah's voice oozed with hate.

The pharaoh began to throw a tantrum, kicking at his pile of loot. Larry seized the opportunity, and moved to the door and removed the tablet.

Kahmunrah spotted this. "STOP HIM! Without the tablet, we have _nothing_."

Napoleon, Capone, and Ivan all shouted orders to their soldiers who were heading for Larry.

"Ookay, guys, let's think about this." Larry said hesitantly.

Suddenly the sound of a bugle was heard along with the roar of 'CHARGE'. The group turned to look far down the long hallway to find Amelia standing with the rest of Larry's friends as well as many from the Smithsonian: black and white WWII sailors, The Thinker, Venus, The Cherubs…all ready for battle.

"Well, my work here is done." Abe decided.

"What!?" Larry burst. "You're leaving _now_?"

"Your diminutive Roman friend brought me here to even things up. I believe that now to be the case. It's a fair fight now, Larry. And I've always been nothing if not fair. Fair Abe, that's what they called me."

"Noo…they called you_ Honest _Abe. I mean, what kind of name is 'Fair Abe'? That' doesn't even sound good!" Larry snapped.

Abe, now moving away, replied, "'A house divided, Larry'. Remember: A house divided."

"Okay," Larry shook his head. "I told you the first time, that means nothing to me! That's like completely unhelpful advice!"

Abe was gone. General Custer, on horseback, furiously charged toward the commons, crying out, "General George Armstrong Custer to the-" _SMACK_. He was hit on the head and knocked off his horse.

"As I was saying," He groaned in pain. "CHAAARRRGGGEE!"

The battle began as the two 'armies' ran at each other. Larry caught in the middle.

"Lawernce! I'm coming!" Octavius called to him.

"No!" Larry called back. "I'll be fine! You get Jed!"

"Don't worry, Dark Night Guard. I got ya."

Larry was suddenly shoved off to the side by a strong force. He stumbled behind a pile of loot and looked up to a familiar face.

"Bon-" he started, then paused. She wasn't Bonnie. Not anymore.

Brooklyn offered a sympathetic smirk. "Surprise?"

"Larry!" Amelia called as she came around the corner. "I saw-Oh."

Brooklyn nodded to Amelia in greeting. "Good to see you too, fireball."

"Who are you, really?" Larry demanded. Amelia watched the duo with contempt, but remained silent anyways.

"I'm Bonnie Clyde, intern at the Natural History Museum." Brooklyn recited.

"Bonnie Clyde sounds a bit like Bonnie and Clyde, doesn't it." Larry stated suspiciously.

Brooklyn knew she was losing him. She was only slightly regretting coming back to help, but felt worse when she left. She lost her friendship in Larry, and she rather liked his companionship.

"Yea, that's the point of the name." Brooklyn said, her face going blank. "It's a joke."

"I can't help but remember the list of places you've interned as well." Larry tapped his chin in mock contemplation. "They were all robbed in that order. Quite the coincidence, isn't it?"

Brooklyn snorted. She'd lost him. There was no going back now.

"What do you want me to tell you, Larry, huh?" Brooklyn suddenly snapped. "That I stole priceless artifacts and paintings from those museums and sold them to the highest bidder for a nice buck? Then yes, yes I did those things and I don't regret it." She scowled. "I'm a thief and a pretty damn good one, but thieves have rules, you know that? Those who help thieves will receive help in return. You helped me escape that tin can with your buddies in it; in return I'm helping you stay alive." If only that were all of the truth. Brooklyn was never one for dramatics; she would never let Larry know that he influenced her change of heart toward thievery. After this mission, she was retiring.

"And yes, I came here originally just to steal that damn tablet." Brooklyn glared at the golden tablet. "But that thing is more trouble than it's worth."

Amelia couldn't help but smirk at Brooklyn, this girl had moxy, and she liked it.

Larry, still not forgiving Brooklyn for betraying them, narrowed his eyes at her.

"After everything you've done," Larry spat. "What makes you think I'm going to let you fight with us."

Brooklyn stood two inches away from Larry's face, determination in her eyes.

"Because I'm a stubborn bitch, that's fucking why." She retorted.

"I say we let her."

Brooklyn and Larry turned to Amelia, her eyes sparkled at Brooklyn.

"What?" Larry narrowed his eyes at her now.

"Brooklyn here, is willing to put her life on the line for us, Mr. Daley." Amelia walked over to Brooklyn and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She may have made a mistake, but she is willing to repent and help our cause. If that isn't loyalty I don't know what is."

Larry sighed, defeated. He knew he could never change Amelia's mind, but he also knew Brooklyn was stubborn.

"Fine." He said. "Knock yourself out."

Brooklyn grinned. "I won't let you down…again."

Brooklyn ran off into the fight, leaving Amelia and Larry.

"I need to give you something." Larry said to Amelia.

"Mr. Daley, this is hardly the time for amorous interlude." Amelia shook her head.

"What- no!" Larry raised an eyebrow. "The tablet," he handed it to her. "I need to give you the tablet."

"Oh." Amelia took the tablet.

"If anything happens to me," Larry said. "You need to keep it safe."

Amelia looked back at Larry, staring for a moment, then finally nodded and pulled it to her chest.

"I'll guard it as if my life depended on it." Amelia said.

Larry refrained from pointing out that her life really did depend on it, but instead just said, "Great, thanks."


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The fight ensued. Sacagawea and the cherubs were shooting arrows faster than an Elf in Lord of the Rings. Napoloeon's soldiers surrounded the Thinker with their swords drawn.<p>

"Only one way to settle this." The Thinker said. "And I'm not sure what that way is…"

Venus tapped him lightly on his shoulder. "I'll do the thinking for both of us."

She dropped the sheet that was covering her, distracting the soldiers. Brooklyn looked over.

"AW, come on!" Brooklyn snapped. "That was _my_ idea, first!"

The Thinker and Venus didn't hear her; The Thinker took the soldier's down all at once, with a stone fist, and pulled Venus into a major kiss. This made Brooklyn cringe and turn away. A soldier charged at her, she ducked down and flipped the soldier over her back, then sent a flying knock out punch to the next soldier.

"Brooklyn!"

Brooklyn whirled around in search of the vaguely familiar voice.

"What the- Joey?" Brooklyn's eyebrows rose at the sight of the black and white sailor.

Joey ran up to Brooklyn through the fight and smiled down at her.

"Gorgeous _and _you can fight? The man you end up with will be _very_ lucky and probably terrified." He said.

Brooklyn, taken off guard by the statement, paused for a moment and blinked repeatedly, "Uh, uh…okay…thanks?"

Joey chuckled. "Good luck, doll."

Brooklyn nodded in return; a smile crept onto her face. "You too, sailor."

Joey leaned forward and dipped Brooklyn, mimicking the photograph he was from, and kissed her.

"HEY!"

Joey and Brooklyn broke apart, totally forgetting the fight going on around them, and stared straight at, a rather furious, Al Capone.

"Oh shit." Brooklyn muttered and pushed away from Joey.

"The fuck is this, Brooklyn?!" Capone roared. "No one kisses _my girl_ but _me!_"

"Your girl?" Joey grinned. "She ain't your girl."

"You wanna go, small fry?" Capone challenged Joey. The duo was chest to chest, glaring at each other.

"Bring it, old man." Joey growled.

And the two men went at it. Brooklyn watched, completely unamused by this, since she didn't really hold feelings for either man. Capone sent a punch to Joey's nose, knocking him out. Brooklyn, now rather pissed, stormed up to Capone, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

Capone pulled away, his expression dark and a grin on his face. "What was that, doll?"

Brooklyn leaned up to his ear and whispered. "The kiss of death, Fredo."

Before Capone could react, Brooklyn kneed him in the crotch, hard. As he coiled in, Brooklyn grabbed him by the ears and smashed his nose into her knee. He proceeded to fall to the floor, groaning in pain.

"_Men_." Brooklyn spat and shook her head, reentering the fight.

* * *

><p>Larry watched Amelia move off down the hall. He was about to rejoin the fight when he turned and came face to face with Napoleon, Ivan, and Capone who was fostering a black eye. Napoleon's sword was at Larry's neck.<p>

"Le Tablet, s'il vous plait." Napoleon said. Larry just stared. "_The tablet, please_. You know, the gold thingie in your little back purse."

Larry looked at the three villains, realizing that they think he had the tablet still. He look off, seeing Lincoln walking away, across the mall, swatting pigeons as he went.

An idea came to him.

"Okay. I give up. You guys win. SO just tell me who's in charge and I'll hand over the tablet. Or should I just give it to Kahmunrah, you know, your master."

The bad guys looked at each other.

"Nyet!" Ivan snapped. "He iz not our master."

"He's not?" Larry said. "Um…alright, okay. If that's what you say. Looks like he is to me. So, I'll just give it to the boss of you three. Who would that be? Which one of you is the boss?" Larry eyed them. "Who's in charge here?"

All three of the men reached out to take the tablet but Ivan slapped Capone's hand away.

"This man is a peasant! I am the only one among us of noble blood!" Ivan snapped.

"Yeah, but Napoleon does have more medals…and a bigger hat." Larry pointed out.

Larry turned to Napoleon, but Capone slapped Napoleon's hand away.

"You may got medals, but if you put your little child hands on that tablet yer gonna be full of lead." Capone snapped.

"You know what?" Larry said. "Capone's right. He should be the boss. I mean, you're the original original gangster, right Al?"

"Yeah, now give it here-"

Capone reached for the knapsack, Napoleon slapped his hand away. Then vice versa. They stood there glaring at each other for the moment, then suddenly they lunged at each other. The three piled on top of each other, in a pathetic, awkward slap/grappling fight. It looked like school kids fighting.

Larry slowly began to back away. He walked right into a spear. As he turned he began to face Kahmunrah.

"Very clever." Kahmunrah said. "Get them to fight amongst themselves."

"A little move I like to call 'Dividing the House'." Larry said.

"Yes, well, you should've saved yourself when you had the chance. Like your little friend, oh what was her name? Bonnie? Oh wait, Brooklyn. Or did she change her name again?"

"HEY!"

Kahmunrah and Larry looked over at Brooklyn standing only a few feet away from them.

"You wanna make this personal, bub?" Brooklyn snapped. "Then fight me, not him." She lifted Larry's backpack on her shoulder. When she managed to snag that from him, no one knew, but she now had the backpack that everyone thought had the tablet in.

"What about the money?" Kahmunrah now pointed his sword at her. "You left with it."

Brooklyn shrugged. "You can't buy me, Rumplestiltskin."

"_Kahmunrah_." He hissed.

"Guzuntight." Brooklyn replied.

"Hand over the tablet, and I just might let you live." Kahmunrah growled.

Brooklyn stepped forward, touching her nose to the end of his sword. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"How about, you kiss my ass." Brooklyn grinned. "And I just might let you _not _suffer."

Kahmunrah's eyes widened, appalled. "I will be doing _nothing_ of the sort."

"Fine." Brooklyn shrugged. "Suffering it is."

She dug her feet into the ground and charged at the pharaoh, slamming her shoulder into his gut and sending him flying into the Gate.

"NOOO!" Kahmunrah cried as he was sent flying back into the Underworld.

Brooklyn stood there at the Gate, staring darkly into the Underworld, and kicked the door closed.

"See ya never, Capybara." She grinned.

The only remaining sound is Capone, Napoleon and Ivan the Terrible still fighting with each other as Custer rode up and lassoed the three of them, cinching it tight.

"The Battle of the Smithsonian. Perhaps the greatest the world will never know." He said.

"Not like they'd believe us if we told 'em." Brooklyn muttered as she was joined by Amelia.

Larry looked at his watch.

"Oh man, sunrise is in an hour." Larry said. "I gotta get you all back to the Museum."

"But they don't want us there anymore, Gigantor." Jed, who was now on Brooklyn's shoulder, said.

"Well," he turned to Amelia and Brooklyn. "I do…Miss Earhart, think you could hook us up with a ride?"

Amelia smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>As the Lockheed Vega touched down in front of the Museum of Natural History the hatch popped open, Larry helped everyone out of the plane.<p>

"Okay, everybody, out," Larry ordered. "Remember to stay with your buddy."

He looked to Sacagawea, "Get everybody down to the basement."

"I guess I should be going." Amelia said to Larry. Brooklyn, sitting at the door of the hatch, watched with a soft grin on her face.

"Yeah, wow, you've only got like thirty minutes to get back." Larry said.

"Excellent." Amelia grinned. "That oughta set a new record."

"Listen, Amelia," Larry sighed. "Thanks for…you know…the ride."

"Wasn't just for you, Mr. Daley." Amelia said.

"It wasn't?"

"Certainly not," she kissed him on the cheek. "It was for the fun of it."

"D'awww." Brooklyn squealed. "If only those bastard Cherubs were here to top off the moment."

Amelia tugged Brooklyn jokingly off the plane, and gave her a hug.

"Look out for him for me, Brooklyn?" Amelia whispered.

"That'll be hard if he keeps trying to hide from me." Brooklyn teased. Amelia giggled and got back onto the plane.

She gave the two a thumbs up from the cockpit. She started up the engines and taxis down Central Park West. They watched as the plane took off into the sky. Jed on Brooklyn's shoulder and Octavius in Larry's jacket pocket.

"There she goes…" Jed said.

"Yep. Straight towards…" the group tilted their heads to the side.

"…Canada?" Brooklyn said.

"Oh wait," Octavius said. "She changed course."

Brooklyn and Larry grinned.

Larry, still slightly upset with Brooklyn's betrayal, glanced at the thief.

"So…what are you going to do now?" Larry asked.

"Yea, She-Hulk, you goin' back to yer life of crime?" Jed snapped, playfully.

"Not if I can help it, Tiny Dancer." Brooklyn replied then looked at Larry. "I'm retiring at the ripe age of twenty."

"Where are you going to go?" Larry asked.

"Well, I can't stay here," Brooklyn sighed. "Probably somewhere far away. I don't know yet. I'll find out when I get there."

"Nothing can stop you, you're a leaf in the breeze!" Octavius piped up.

"Go wherever the breeze takes you, She-Hulk!" Jed added.

"Can it, Fischer Price toys." Brooklyn shot at the miniatures. She looked back at Larry, her smile softened. "If anything like this happens again, gimme a call." She handed him a piece of paper. "Or if you need someone to steal something." she offered a joking wink.

"Wait," Larry's eyes went wide as he took the paper. "You're leaving now?"

"I'm not one for long goodbyes." She said and began to walk toward her motorcycle, which she had left the day of the interview. She started up the engine, and just before she left, she turned to Larry, a devious grin on her face. "I've been thinking of changing my name again. What do you think of Brooklyn Daley-Earhart?"

Larry's face went red. Brooklyn's laugh echoed in the night as she sped off down the street.

"So…you got a daughter with Amelia Earhart now, Gigantor?"

"I will throw you, Jed."


	13. Chapter 13

**The final chapter. :)**

**...for now... :)**

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Larry entered the quiet lobby. Rexy came bounding down over to him.<p>

"Hey, boy. I'm back." Larry said, petting him. "Now hop up onto your platform, it's almost morning."

Rexy trotted off to his riser, then Teddy rode up.

"They're all secure below, Lawerence." Teddy said.

"Thanks, Teddy." Larry said.

"And while I extend to you a hardy well done, lad, might I point out that they can't hide down there forever." Teddy explained.

"I know. I've got that figure out." Larry smiled.

"Well," Teddy sighed. "I see the dawn will soon be upon us."

Teddy began to climb up to his platform, Larry followed him.

"Oh, hey, Teddy. Last night, you were about to tell me something." Larry said.

"Was I?" Teddy blinked, confused.

"Yeah, remember, the whole secret to happiness thing? You were about to tell me what that is." Larry explained.

"Oh.." Teddy trailed off.

"It's doing what you love, isn't it? With the people you love? Right?" Larry said.

Teddy paused a moment. "Actually, I was going to say, 'physical exercise'. But all that stuff's good too."

Teddy raised his sword and nodded, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Welcome home, son." Teddy said.

And then Teddy froze, leaving Larry standing there in the quiet expanse of the lobby as sunlight now streamed in.

* * *

><p>Larry came out the front door in his night guard uniform, adjusting his tie, and watched the sun set. Larry moved through the jammed lobby to the Information Desk where Nick sat behind, doing his homework.<p>

"Sure you don't wanna do you homework some place more quiet?" Larry asked his son.

"Are you kidding?" Nick smiled. "I wouldn't want to be anyplace else."

Larry smiled back and was soon joined by McPhee.

"Well, clearly the way the world works beyond me." He looked around. "One day we're endowed to get rid of everything old, the next some anonymous donors give even more money, but on the condition that everything stays the same. Well. Not quite the same."

Larry raised an eyebrow. "Donors?"

"Yes." McPhee said. "We received a donation yesterday, and someone left a duffle bag of money in my office this morning. Not only did they want to donate it to the museum, but also insisted on furthering the protection of the Tablet of Ahkmenrah."

Larry narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and then grinned to himself.

"An what about you, Mr. Daley? What prompted your own humble return? Not cut out for the business world are you?" McPhee smiled, good heartedly.

"No, actually, I sold my business, did really well," Larry shrugged.

"Then why on earth are you working here?" McPhee burst.

Larry watched in amusement as Jedediah and Octavius joy-riding in a chariot, weaving in and out of people's legs.

"Who's working?" Larry said.

McPhee's attention quickly turned to a child in the distance. "You! Toddler! No hugging the displays!"

"Excuse me…"

Larry turned and froze. Standing in front of him is a woman who bared an uncanny resemblance to Amelia Earhart. She the hari's a different color, she wore glasses and is absent of the flight jacket and scarf, but something rang familiar.

"Can I help you?" Larry asked.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm lost…I was looking for the Hall of American History, but somehow ended up in the butterfly garden." She suddenly noticed Larry staring. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason." Larry quickly said. "Sorry. C'mon I'll show you the way."

He smiled kindly, she returned the smile and the duo headed off into the crowd.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue...**

**for things to come. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>London<strong>

Three years passed since Battle of the Smithsonian. Larry continued his job as the night guard at Museum of Natural History. Since parting ways with Brooklyn, neither one made an attempt to come in contact with each other, they both led their own lives and most likely hoped the other forgot about them. Though, Brooklyn did keep her promise to Amelia. At least once a month, Brooklyn visited the Museum of Natural History to secretly check on Larry. He never knew she was secretly spying on him, Brooklyn just felt like she was doing one last job for a dear friend, she never felt like she was needed in Larry's life. Actually, she thought she'd ruin his life. She slipped up at the Smithsonian; she believed he would never forgive her for the betrayal.

Brooklyn always looked for Larry. She never once believed that he would accidentally find _her_.

"Are you kidding me?!" Larry snapped. "I thought we were done with each other back in DC."

"Fate works in mysterious ways, Mr. Daley…And there isn't a warrant out for my arrest in London." Brooklyn grinned.

"So, what name do you go by now?" Larry asked.

"Still Brooklyn." Brooklyn's grin became devious. "Brooklyn Daley-Earhart."

Larry wanted oh so bad to be mad…but he couldn't get himself to be. He was actually sort of pleased with the last name.

"What are you doing at the British Museum?" Larry gestured to the museum they were in. "Steal more artwork?"

"I originally came here to _hunt down_ a stolen painting, for your information," Brooklyn grinned.

"So you switched sides?"

"Heh….not exactly." Brooklyn scratched her head. "I was supposed to steal the painting first, until I discovered the painting I was stealing was a fake, I was offered more money to find it and take it back."

"Where does that leave us?" Larry asked curiously.

"I met someone in the midst of getting it back." Brooklyn's devious smirk softened. "He's been helping me with my…problem."

"Oooh, you met a guy." Larry teased. "Who is he, where does he live, do I get to scare the crap out of him or beat him up?"

"Ha. Freaking. Ha." Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods? Retiring already?"

Larry's face fell slightly. "No…actually, I need your help."

Brooklyn's face went from playful to serious in a second.

"What happened?" Brooklyn asked. "Something get stolen back at the museum?...Do you need me to steal something? I know I'm working on my bad habits, but if you need me to do it, I'll do it. You're like family to me now, Larry, and if someone messes with my family, their asses get kicked."

Larry's eyes went wide at the statement. "Uh…thanks? I guess. But actually," he took off his backpack and opened. "I need help figuring this out."

Brooklyn looked into the backpack, then narrowed her eyes at Larry.

"The tablet? It doesn't look so good, did you put it through a meat grinder?" Brooklyn asked.

"It's…dying or something." Larry said. "If it dies-"

"Your friends don't come back to life…" Brooklyn murmured.

"Yea, but I know you're starting your new life with this British guy-"

"I'm in." Brooklyn snapped.

Larry looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

"I told you, Guardian of the Galaxy." Brooklyn smiled. "You're like family. So, I'm in."


End file.
